Not Just a Novel
by Laura Lou Lou
Summary: What is a guy to do when faced with a troublesome teenager who happens to be gorgeous and a student? That's Ron's trouble when he becomes the only hope for a better life for Miss Anna Rose Wilder his impulsive seventh year gryffindor student.
1. Prologue

Not Just a Novel 

Scotland

"Harry had almost forgotten that the exams were still to come, but came they did. To their great surprise, both he and Ron passed with good marks; Hermoine, of course, came top of the year. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one"1 Anna paused reading out loud for a moment and sighed. "They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life"2

"Anna Rose, let's go!" Nanny called. "We're going to be late"

"Just a second! I'm almost done!" Anna called back. "And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ('I always hope they'll forget to give us these,' said Fred Weasley sadly); Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bertie Bott's Every Falovoured Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three quarters at King's Cross Station"3 Anna breathed. "It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles. 'You must come and stay this summer,' said Ron, 'both of you—I'll send you an owl.' 'Thanks,' said Harry. 'I'll need something to look forward to.' People jostled them as they moved forwards towards the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called: 'Bye Harry!' See you, Potter!' 'Still famous,' said Ron, grinning at him. 'Not where I'm going, I promise you, ' Harry said"4

Slowly, Anna finished reading the book.

_If only that were the real world._

England

I ran down the stairs to see what the commotion was about and saw Harry sitting next to my brother Ron at the kitchen table. I gave out a small squeal and ran out again.

"No…that doesn't sound right" Ginny Weasley sighed as she ran a hand through her long red hair.

She scratched out what she had written and started again.

A small red haired figure was in entering the kitchen. She squealed and ran out again after seeing Harry sitting next to her brother.

Ginny reread what she had written.

"Red haired? Is that even a word?" she questioned herself.

She looked at the time it was midnight. "Maybe I'll just go to bed and fix this in the morning"

She looked over at the bed. The figure in it groaned and rolled over into the empty stop she had recently left vacant. Ginny sighed and looked back at her page.

"_At that moment, there was a diversion in the form of a small red-headed figure in a long nightdress, who appeared in the kitchen, gave a small squeal, and ran out again."__5_

"Perfect" she mused and let out a laugh.

She remembered that day so clearly and how obsessed she had been with Harry when she was eleven. The figure in her bed sat up and looked at her through blurry vision and his black hair all messy from sleep.

"Ginny love, come back to bed and put that quill away" Harry begged.

Seeing the look on Harry's face that always made her melt Ginny obeyed and returned her pen to the stand. She left her pages on the desk and climbed back into bed with her fiancée.

Another Area of England

Anna had only been in England at her mother's place for a week when a strange letter came addressed to her. She found it very odd because nobody back home knew where her mother was living now. Her Nanny seemed curious about this letter and stayed to watch Anna open it and hoped she would read it out loud. Anna opened the sealed envelope and unfolded the parchment. Written in an unfamiliar hand was her acceptance letter.

_Dear Miss Wilder,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Terms begin on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Rubeus Hagrid_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Anna's mouth dropped on the spot along with her Nanny's. They looked back and forth from each other to the letter clutched in Anna's hand. It was a rather odd sight to see walking by the young girl's room that her mother just had to enter.

"Anna, Nanny? Is everything all right?"

"I'm a witch" was all Anna could spit out.

_Foot Notes_

_1 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, J.K. Rowling, 1997_

_2 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, J.K. Rowling, 1997_

_3 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, J.K. Rowling, 1997_

_4 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, J.K. Rowling, 1997_

_5 Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, J.K. Rowling, 1998_


	2. Chapter 1: Dream or Reality

Chapter One: Dream or Reality

Seven Years Later

Ronald Weasley sat at the kitchen table of Harry and Ginny's house with a young Wade Thomas Potter on his knee. The little tyke was the spitting image of his father. He has the messy jet-black hair and the green eyes. He was getting the exact build too. Harry and Ginny had been married for seven years now and had two boys…so far Avery James Potter and Wade Thomas Potter. Avery was five and Wade was three and they were the joys of Uncle Ron's life. After all, Ron was the godfather as well as the uncle and he should have a good relationship with his nephews. Avery had quite the mix of both Harry and Ginny in him. He had Ginny's tint of red hair with the dark coming from Harry's black, so more of an auburn colour then a red…it was almost a brown. He inherited Harry's green eyes over Ginny's blue but he had her face structure with Harry's build like his brother. Both boys were dressed in little plaid shirts that Charlie had bought them from Romania and corduroy overalls of brown.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked his best friend.

"She's in her study trying to finish up her last book" Harry sighed. "I can't believe she went and did that"

"I can…your stories are excellent and Ginny made them brilliant" Ron stated.

"Yea well…I didn't want the world reading about them" Harry sighed. "They're being sold in Muggle stores like some fantasy novel"

"Ring, ring" Wade picked up the empty coffee cup and put it to Ron's ear. "It's for you"

"Is it?" Ron questioned. "I wonder who it is…did you tell anyone I was here?"

Wade shook his head.

"Hello?" Ron said into the cup.

"Hello Uncle Ronald" Avery said across the table.

"Why hello Avery, how are you today?" Ron asked and looked at Wade. "It's your brother"

"I'm fine Uncle Ronald. I was calling to ask if you would take Wade and I to see the ducks"

"Yea!" Wade exclaimed.

"Well…I suppose, if your dad will come. Ask him will you Avery"

"Ok!" Avery turned to Harry. "Daddy, will you and Uncle Ronald take us to see the ducks?"

"I think we can work that into our schedule" Harry nodded. "Tell Uncle Ron it's a date"

"It's a date Uncle Ronald" Avery said happily. "Let's go!"

Avery and Wade ran into the porch room to get their shoes while Harry and Ron cleaned up the breakfast table. Ron laughed at his nephew's imagination while they cleaned up and followed them into the porch to put on shoes and coats. A very pregnant Ginny came out of the study and watched them.

"Where are you gentlemen off to?" she questioned.

"Mommy, we're going to see the ducsk!" Avery exclaimed.

"Well…aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Well, when I was young, I used to bring bread to feed the ducks. Do you want to feed them?"

"YES!" both boys cheered and ran into the kitchen for a loft of bread.

Harry and Ron waited for them to return with their bread. They said goodbye to Ginny and left the house.

"After can we visit grandma?" Wade asked innocently.

"We can call and see" Harry promised.

"Ok" Wade said and took Harry's hand.

Avery followed suit and took Ron's.

"Ron, you said you had something to talk to me about" Harry stated as they walked.

"Yea…do remember just before we left to do you know what?"

"Yes"

"Do you remember how we had the same dream that night before leaving?"

"Yea, the one about the girl whom we didn't know being held by you know who and Hermoine Ginny being locked in cages like animals"

"Shh…not so loud" Ron warned. "But yes that one"

"What about it?"

"I think that girl is one of my students" Ron told him.

"Really? Who is she?"

"If I'm remembering correctly, I believe it was Anna Rose Wilder, she's a seventh year, well she will be come September"

"Are you sure it was her?"

"I'm positive Harry"

"Describe her"

"All right umm…really nice smile"

"She wasn't smiling in that dream…it doesn't help"

"All right—Avery be careful—she has long, passed her waist long, brown hair, but not the ugly brown, the rich brown and it's curly. She about the height Hermoine was in seventh year and quite slim with curves. She's got those soft brown eyes that make people melt"

Harry raised an eyebrow as Ron described her. "I think you've been doing more than teaching at that school Professor Weasley"

"What?" Ron asked completely oblivious. "I only teach"

"And look" Harry scolded him. "You know it could cost you your job"

"I haven't done anything wrong"

"Yet"

"Never Harry, I know my limits and my boundaries and the school rules"

"What about after school?"

"Harry, this is neither the time nor the place" Ron put a stop to it.

They reached the park and took a seat on the bench closest the water so the boys could feed the ducks. Harry watched Ron and waited.

"Stop it Harry"

"Well, the boys need a godmother"

"So get Hermoine to do it"

"I'm sorry Ron, it's just funny"

"No, it's not"

That night was restless for Harry. Ron bringing up that past dream reminded Harry of the other ones he had. The worse ones with the blood and all the death, the ones Harry was seeing a psychiatrist to get rid of.

"_You're not a princess here Anna" Lord Voldemort hissed. "Just a common mud blood with no place in our society. There's no Scotland Yard to save you this time. Though it seems a shame that the world will be losing such a precious artifact"  
"Get your hands off her scum!"_  
_"Ah, the brave Harry Potter, come to save your friends, but you have come too late I'm afraid"  
Harry saw the bodies of his two best friends hanging from cages with their blood dripping to the ground. The other cage was filled with the terrified Ginny. Right before his very eyes, Harry witnessed the death of his love and the youngest Weasley and the death of a soon to be great monarch. The blood was unbearable; the stench of death filled his nostrils and the villainous laugh was piercing his ears. The laugh became greater as the green light flashed and ripped open his own chest where he bleed to death at Lord Voldemort's feet._  
"Harry, Harry wake up" Ginny Weasley shook her husband.  
Harry gasped and shot up pale and sweaty.  
"Another nightmare?" she questioned him taking his hand in hers.  
Harry nodded.  
"Tell me about it" she waited but he said nothing. "Harry, your psychiatrist said you had to tell me about these dreams when they happened so we could work out if there is any meaning behind them"  
"Dr. Griffins is a prat," Harry stated. "He knows nothing about how our minds work Ginny"  
"Harry…"  
"Ginny, if you must know, it was terrible, there was blood everywhere, not just on the floor but dripping from Ron and Hermoine's bodies while they lay dead in their cages like animals. Then he did the same to you and after he figures I suffered enough he killed me"

Ginny took pity on her husband. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight reassuring hug. A little knock was heard from the other side of the door. Ginny left Harry and opened it. Wade was standing there with tears in his eyes. Ginny bent down and picked him up. She carried him back to their bed and sat him with Harry.

She sighed. "Two thirds of my men had nightmares tonight"

Wade looked at Harry. "Daddy hand bad dream?"

Ginny nodded. "He did"

"And he came to mommy just like me?"

"Yup"

"Cool"

"Now both of you go to sleep. Harry, I'm making you an appointment with Dr. Griffins tomorrow, I want you to tell him"

"Fine. Goodnight Ginny, night Wade" Harry kissed them both.

Ron walked home from the pub that night feeling more like crap then Harry had unintentionally made him feel. He walked back to his tiny cottage alone and a bit intoxicated that he couldn't tell what was there and what wasn't. As he walked up the sidewalk on his street and through the gate of his little house he noticed something on his front lawn. As he walked up the walkway to his home he saw a body laying on his lawn but thought he was dreaming. He went inside leaving it there. By the time he had gotten into his pajamas which were simple a muscle shirt and pajama pants he realized it wasn't his imagination and ran outside without shoes or anything. Anna Rose Wilder lay asleep on his front lawn after what seemed to be a violent process of vomiting. Ron bent down and picked her up. He carried her inside and laid her down on his couch then went and got a warm blanket. He covered her with the warm blanket and continued making his coffee. He sat down at his makeshift table with a coffee mug he had picked up at a yard sale to add to his collection of non-matching coffee mugs. He fell asleep with his coffee mug in hand half full and sitting bent over at the kitchen table.


	3. Chapter 2:Good Morning Goodbye Beautiful

Chapter Two: Good Morning, Goodbye Beautiful

Ron stood by his stove attempting to make an acceptable breakfast for his unexpected guest. He realized too late that he had burnt the bacon because he wasn't paying attention. So the bacon wasn't on for breakfast, even though he didn't know if Anna liked bacon. His eggs were overcooked because he was busy untying the post from Pig's leg. Thankfully he didn't burn the toast he had in the machine. He managed to at least make some buttered toast for their breakfast if nothing else.

The sweet scent of bacon floated into Anna's nose as she slept and suddenly turned to the smell of burning. She knew she wasn't at home with Nanny making breakfast. She heard the bubble of eggs cooking and then smelt them start to burn but somebody saved them. They would be overcooked eggs though. She heard the toaster pop and it woke her up. She woke on an old couch that looked like it had been around since before Professor McGonagall. A hand knitted orange blanket was tossed over her and half way on the floor. She sat up slightly and recognized one of her younger professors. Professor Weasley stood in the middle of a smoky kitchen in a housecoat down to his knees and slippers on his feet. He held a frying pan and egg lifter in hand.

"Breakfast?" he sighed.

Anna couldn't help laughing at him. Then she realized she probably looked like a disaster with bad breath.

"Where's your bathroom?"

Ron motioned down the hall with the egg lifter. Anna carefully walked passed him and down the hall of the one floor home. She noticed there were only three doors in the walls. One was open to what must be her professor's room, another was closed and smaller and the last was open to view a toilet. She entered his bathroom and looked around. It was small and not very attractive. Everything was white and obviously untouched by a feminine hand. The mirror above the sink was splattered with water and other particles. She took a used facecloth and wiped it down. Her reflection looked back at her through the streaks. Her hair was tousled, her shirt was slightly stained from grass and her make up had run. She splashed water on her face and wiped the make off completely. Noticing the mouthwash on the sink she took a swing to freshen her breath.

"That's all you can do Anna" she told herself and sighed. She was a perfectionist when it came to appearance.

As she walked back down the hall she noticed that the walls were covered with framed moving photographs. There was an older couple with red hair, which she assumed was Professor Weasley's parents standing outside a house that looked like it was falling over. Another picture contained a couple, the boy scarred with red hair and the girl beautiful and blonde. Three little children stood in front of them, two boys with the same blonde hair as the mother and a little red head girl in the arms of her father. Anna assumed that was one of his older brothers. Next was another photo of a joke shop and two red head twins standing behind the cash. She knew these were the Weasley twins Fred and George. A picture of a single red head man with dragons in the background was next to the one of the twins. Another brother she mused. He had such a big family. Then finally she came to the last photos. First there was a photo of her teacher and another man and lady. The other man had messy jet-black hair with green eyes, glasses and a scar on his forehead. The girl had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. They were all dressed in Hogwarts uniforms for Gryffindor so she knew it was the famous Harry Potter and Hermoine Granger in the photo. Next to that one was another one of Harry with a red head girl. They were sitting with their hands clenched together and looking completely in love. Anna sighed at this picture. Beside them was a photo of two little boys. The smaller boy had the same messy black hair as Harry and the eyes of his mother. The older boy had an auburn almost brown hair colour with Harry's eyes.

Ron looked down the hall and saw Anna looking at his photos. He walked down the hall and nodded at the one she was looking at.

"They're my sister's kids. The little one is Wade and the other is Avery. I'm the godfather," he said proudly.

Anna nodded.

Ron pointed to the picture of Harry and Ginny. "That's my sister Ginny and best friend Harry, the next one is from my days at school. That's Hermoine and Harry then there's Charlie, he's in Romania, Fred and George, then Bill and his wife Fleur and their three kids. The boys are Deryck and Jordan, the girl is Danielle, Mom and Dad are in the next picture. I have a picture of Percy and his wife Penelope Clearwater and their two girls but the frame is broken"

"You have such a big family"

He nodded. "I know"

"I couldn't imagine all those kids in that house"

"Christmas is a hell of a ride" he laughed. Imagine the seven of us plus Harry, Fleur, Penelope, Deryck, Jordan, Danielle, Avery, Wade, Jacqueline and Margaret that's seventeen people in one house"

"Wow…"

"So…breakfast?"

"Sure"

Anna and Ron walked back into the tiny kitchen and sat at his old table set.

"I'm sorry it's not what you'd expect at home"

"Don't worry about it" Anna picked up the paper and saw her mother on the cover. "Ugh"

"What?" Ron took the paper. "Oh…she's worried about you Anna. How long have you been away from home?"

Anna shrugged. "She doesn't miss me"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Anna, it's written in black and white"

"Yea, as an excuse to get me to come home so she can scold me for leaving in the first place. Then we'll have another go at each other and I'll just leave again and we'll do this all over!"

"Anna please"

"Look, Professor, I really appreciate this but I can't go home"

"Then at least go somewhere and let her know where you are"

"Where?"

"What about Gaston?"

"Fine, I'll go to Gaston's place and I'll send my mother an owl and that's it. That's all I'm doing for you"

"I just want her to know you're safe," Ron said quietly. "I can sympathize with her"

"I can't and don't really want to. Thank you Professor Weasley, for putting me up last night, I'm just going to go all right"

Ron nodded. Anna walked to the door and slipped on her shoes.

"Anna" Ron called.

She looked at him.

"Stop drinking"

She nodded and left the house. As she walked down the street Hermoine walked up it on the opposite side. She was on her way home from her office at the Ministry of Magic. She crossed the street and went up the walkway and entered the house.

"Ron" she called and heard him grunt from the kitchen.

Ron was still sitting at the kitchen table with burnt bacon and eggs on the stove. Hermoine laughed at his attempt to make breakfast but stopped at his sullen look. She sat down next to him.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yea,"

"It doesn't look all right. Who slept on the couch?"

"Anna"

"Anna?"

"She's a student, I found her passed out on the front lawn. She ran away from home a month ago and has entered the scene"

Hermoine nodded. "You're worried about her"

"She's a good student"

"Well…I have news. I got a promotion and they're sending me to the mountains to help tame the endangered giants there"

"Are you going?"

"Ron, this is a great opportunity"

"But what about us?" he questioned.

"You've got enough on your plate. I can tell you're sitting there thinking up ways to help this student of yours"

"Hermoine"

"I just came by for my stuff"

"So…that's it?"

"I'm sorry Ron" she walked into the bedroom.

"Hermoine…wait!"

"What? It's over Ron, I don't want a long distance relationship anymore"

"We don't have that"

"You're gone half the time Ron. You're never here, it's long distance"

Hermoine began gathering her things and tossing them into a bag that seemed to have no end. Ron took the bag from her suddenly but she took it back and continued filling it. Once it was full she left the room and headed for the door. This wasn't supposed to happen, Ron thought. Hermoine and him were supposed to be together for the rest of their lives. He had bought a ring and everything. He was going to propose to her soon. He was going to—to lose her.

"Hermoine, you wanted this to you know"

"I know Ronald, and I was mistaken in what I thought I wanted" she walked out the door.

"Hermoine!"

"Ginny" Harry said all of a sudden. "I think I'm going to Ron's place while the kids are with Bill and Fleur"

"All right Harry" Ginny kissed his lips lightly. "Have fun"

Harry dumped some floo powder into their fireplace and stepped in. He said the name of Ron's place and disappeared. He reappeared in Ron's fireplace and saw his best friend sitting on the ragged couch. He stepped into the room and Ron looked up. He could see the pain itched into his face.

"Ron, what's happened?" Harry sat next to him.

"I'm entirely too emotional" Ron scolded himself.

"What?"

"One of my best students is heading down the wrong road and Hermoine just walked out on me"

"Hermoine did what?"

"She's gone Harry. She left to tame endangered giants in the mountains and doesn't want a long distance relationship"

"But she wanted this"

"That's what I said"

"Oh Ron"

"Why can't I have what you and Ginny have?" Ron asked.

Harry pulled Ron off the couch. "Let's get you out of here"

They both disapparated back to Harry's place. Ginny jumped when they appeared in front of her. She noticed Ron's emotional turmoil and took him into her arms like she would her own boys.

"He just had two girls walk out on him" Harry informed her.

She nodded and sat her brother down to make some tea.


	4. Chapter 3: Start of Last Year

Chapter Three: Start of Last Year

Gaston LeClair and Anna Rose Wilder pushed their trolleys that carried their trunks of school supplies and necessities for their year through the train station. On top of Gaston's trunk was his stereo system, which was blaring some odd sounds to the non-muggle born students on platform nine and three quarters. They received a lot of mysterious glances as Lonestar played through his speakers. Even Professor Weasley watched and listened curiously for he had never experience this form of music before. They packed their trunks away on the train and boarded it with their noise machine. As the train began to pull away from the station the beautiful talent of Lonestar began to play _My Front Porch Looking In. _

"We're off to a good start" Anna told Gaston as they sat on the bus.

He smiled at her and nodded. He was too busy watching her dance around theircompartment to really reply. She had been staying with him for a month and was really upset. Today was the first day he had seen her actually happy in awhile and he wanted to enjoy every moment of it.

"The view I love the most is my front porch looking in…"Anna bellowed the words happily. "I love this song"

"I thought you would" Gaston replied as the song ended and Anna sat down next to him.

He put his arm around her subconsciously. A group of four students in seventh year entered their compartment. Two of them were from Gryffindor and the other two were from Hufflepuff. They sat down with Anna and Gaston.

"What is that thing?" the Gryffindor girl Emily asked.

"It's a muggle form of music" Anna replied.

"Cool" the Hufflepuff boy Mathew stated.

"How does it work?" the Gryffindor boy Dean asked.

"It runs off of electricity" the Hufflepuff girl Madeline replied. "There's normally a cord stuck in the back, which they removed, and it's plugged into a wall that generates electricity. They have it running off of batteries right?"

"Yup" Gaston nodded.

"He wouldn't let me find a way to make it run off magic" Anna nodded in Gaston's direction.

Gaston's normally pale face went a deep shade of red for a second while the others laughed. Nancy Sinatra's _These Boots Are Made For Walking _came on the stereo and Anna jumped up pulling Dean to his feet with her.

"Let's dance Dean" she beamed as they swing each other around the compartment.

Dean was too tall and clumsy to be dancing with Anna, well, that's what Gaston thought anyway. Madeline thought they were sweet and they would have adorable children some day with curly brown hair and big blue eyes. Dean had the blue eyes and brown hair look that most girls fell for. Mathew on the other hand, he had that golden blonde hair that looked like straw and gray eyes. He was short and plump but adorable all together. Gaston, he had bright blue eyes and was bald but average in height and muscular. Now Madeline and Emily, they weren't muscular or bald. Emily has shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights. She wears glasses and is really quiet. She's skinny and average in height just as Madeline is. Madeline has black shoulder length hair that does a flip under thing and blue eyes. She's skinny and pale but very attractive to the boys.

The trolley came by with the little witch pushing it like always and asking if they would like anything. Followed by her came Professor Weasley making sure everyone was behaving. It was normal for Professor Weasley to ride to school with the students on the Hogwarts Express because he hasn't been quite able to disapparate and apparate properly since the destruction of Voldemort. Ron stood at the door of the seventh year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's compartment and chuckled. Dean really couldn't dance, just like his friend Dean Thomas from Hogwarts. It must be the name.

"Everything all right in here?" he questioned them.

"Certainly Professor" Madeline responded.

"Good…Anna?"

Anna looked up at him. "Everything is much better, thank you Professor Weasley"

Ron nodded and passed to the next compartment. Emily, Madeline, Dean and Mathew looked at Anna curiously.

"What was that all about?" Mathew asked.

"Are you Professor Weasley's new favourite seventh year?" Emily asked.

"No" Anna replied. "He just helped me with something this summer"

"He was checking to make sure it was all in order again," Gaston added.

"And is it?" Madeline asked.

"Yes" Anna sighed. "Man, usually I'm the one doing that"

"We all had pretty boring summers"

"Didn't Dean go to Dutchland?"

"Dutchland?"

"Where the Dutch live" Anna explained.

"Holland? The Netherlands?"

"I went to Holland" Dean stated. "It was pretty cool"

"Did you get to wear those funny shoes?"

"Yup and work in the windmills"

"Seriously?"

"No"

"Damn"

"As if you believed that Anna Rose" Mathew shook his head.

"What?" Anna sighed. "I would have loved to do that. Did you at least wear the shoes?"

"Nope"

"You suck"

"I'm not you and don't do foolish things"

"Well neither am I, I'm going to school" Anna stated as the train stopped.

"We're there already?" Emily asked. "It seems like we just left"

Outside they heard Hagrid's deep voice calling all the first years. Professor Weasley was rounding up all the other students into the carriages as the first years got into their little boats. Carriages set out before the boats and arrived at the school in enough time to get their things into their dormitories and return to the great hall for opening ceremonies by McGonagall.

Ron entered the great hall and was shocked still. His old girlfriend, whom he didn't end things with well was there. Lavender Brown was sitting in the seat that the temporary Transfiguration teacher sat last year. Ron sighed and got knocked into. He turned around to Anna.

"Get to your seat Professor" she laughed.

"Get to your seat yourself Miss Wilder" he replied.

They went to their separate seats. Their eyes met once they sat down and they looked away quickly embarrassed. Hagrid entered the room and took his seat next to Ron with a smile. He put his large arm around Ron's shoulder and shook him with a happy hello.

"How's Harry an' Ginny?" Hagrid asked. "An' 'em kids?"

"They're fine" Ron beamed. "Harry has the boys enrolled in Muggle School, Ginny and I still don't know why but oh well"

"That's odd"

"I guess he wants them to have the same luxury as he did. Friends in both worlds perhaps something along those lines"

"Harry hated them Muggle Schools"

Lavender Brown walked by Ron's table and waved. Ron cringed and Hagrid laughed.

"Old girlfriend?"

Ron nodded.

"What happened to Hermoine?"

"She left me for giants in the mountains"

"I see. So you're on the prowl?"

"Hagrid…where on earth did you learn slag like that?" Ron questioned.

"From the students. Professor Brown looks interested and on the prowl too. Perhaps a reunion" Hagrid laughed as the first years entered looking terrified.

"Is that what I looked like?"

"Not you, but Harry did for sure"

The first years were sorted into houses slowly. It was a long process in which Ron did not miss. Nor did anyone else he knew. Once the first years were sorted and Professor Flitwick was finished rolling up the list that was larger than him Professor McGonagall stood to make the announcements and inform first year students of the rules and remind other students. She welcomed new students and new teachers. Professor Brown and Professor Patil, the other twin from Ron's year were introduced as the new Transfiguration and Arithmacy teachers. Ron silently groaned in his head. He had dated both of them, Padma briefly Hagrid was right, and it was a reunion of Ron and his ex girlfriends. Professor McGonagall announced who was to be the new head of houses too. Padma Patil was to be the new head of Hufflepuff, Professor Flitwick was remaining head of Ravenclaw, Pansy Parkinson, the Potions mistress was head of Slytherin and Ron was head of Gryffindor. Ron felt a well of pride as he heard his Gryffindors cheer louder then the other houses when they got their new head of house. He knew of course it was partially because he was best friend and brother-in-law to the famous Harry Potter but he was over that bit.

"Congratulations Professor Weasley" Padma said.

"Thank you Professor Patil. This is going to be confusing"

"Probably…you know, my sister was running against you as well as Neville"

"I'm aware"

"Professor McGonagall has no special words to make the beginning of the year feast begin" Padma sighed. "She's not Dumbledore"

A tinge of pain passed through both Ron and Hagrid at the mention of their former Headmaster's name.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you were both so close to him. Forgive me"

The feast began and students wandered the great hall talking and laughing and eating. Padma made small talk with Ron and Hagrid about teaching methods she was interested in trying and was curious as to what their opinion would be. Then as she realized neither was very interested in that she started analyzing the students, which Ron found amusing. She analyzed them and decided their future. As Jess, a Slytherin seventh year passed their table she decided he would probably end up working in a muggle circus. Logan, another Slytherin was going to be whatever his father formed him into. That was accurate. Paris, a very intimidating Ravenclaw was probably going to run for Minister of Magic some day soon.

"That one is interesting" Padma started on Anna. "She looks like trouble"

Ron nodded. "She gets in enough, in my class anyway and in Potions"

"Pansy is another Snape though, she hates Gryffindors"

"She looks like the type who has everything at her fingers and doesn't want any of it. Am I close?"

"Very. Professor McGonagall went through a lot of trouble getting Anna here. Her mother absolutely refused to send her here. She wanted her to go to Beauxbatons and learn French and become cultivated"

"She wanted her to become a Veela?"

"Well, she practically is"

"Ron, you're related to a Veela, you know what they are like"

"Fleur is actually quite interesting"

"But you know they are all extremely pretty and perfect and blonde"

"Have you not noticed?" Neville interrupted.

"Noticed what?"

"I think Neville is trying to tell you that she is extremely pretty"

"And extremely oblivious" Neville added. "You see that boy she's talking to"

"Yes"

"Gaston LeClair, he's practically in love with her and she doesn't notice it. It's like a Hermoine and Ron all over again"  
"Not exactly. I liked Hermoine but had no idea she knew or felt the same thing"

"Exactly"

"Oh" Padma watched her pupil.

Anna leant over the Hufflepuff table talking to her friends in that house and laughing. She stood straight up suddenly realizing something. Gaston handed her a piece of parchment from his pocket and she took it. She ran towards them with it.

"Professor Weasley, my mom wanted me to give this to you" she handed the parchment to Ron. "Bye"

Ron opened the parchment that was folded in four folds. It was a thank you letter from Anna's mother for his help with her that summer. It was also an invite to dinner over the Christmas holidays. As well as a request for him to watch out for her this year because of summer circumstances. Padma read it over his shoulder and so did Hagrid. They both watched him as he put it into his robe pocket.

"What happened this summer?" Hagrid asked.

"It's not my place to tell Hagrid" Ron said. "Sorry, but you'll have to ask Anna if you want to know and if she wants to tell you"

"Very well said Weasley" Professor McGonagall said. "I'd like to see you, Miss Patil and Miss Parkinson in my office"

"Are we in trouble Professor?" Ron asked.

"You're days of getting in trouble with me are over Weasley" she turned to the school. "It is time for bed everyone. Please follow your Prefects to your house and seventh years stay here please."

Gryffindors rose and followed Alex and Jillian out of the great hall. Hufflepuff's rose and followed Gordon and Lily out of the great hall. Slytherins rose and followed Lance and Felicity out of the great hall. Ravenclaws rose and followed Patricia and Kevin out of the great hall. While all the seventh years remained in the great hall.

"Attention please" Professor McGonagall's voice echoed

"Reverberation time five seconds" Klaus whispered to Paris.

"You are all old enough to remember that every five years the three schools of magic host a Triwizard Tournament. This year we are invited to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic to participate. The rest of the school will be remaining here in the capable hands of Hagrid and Professor Flitwick. We have decided that only the seventh years will be allowed to participate in this tournament because of what happened ten years ago. A series of tasks are designed to test the champion—

"We know the rules Professor" Logan sneered. "Get on with it"

"Very well…we will be leaving this weekend, all seventh year students, myself and Professor Weasley will be going. Anyone who does not wish to attend will have to speak with me before Saturday morning. Now, off to bed"


	5. Chapter 4: Behind Enemy Lines

Chapter Four: Behind Enemy Lines

The weekend came about quickly and the seventh years were preparing to make a great entrance to Beauxbatons the following Sunday. Only a few seventh years weren't going so the rest piled into the great hall with their baggage. Professors' McGonagall and Ron stood at the front of the great hall and waited for everyone to enter so they could leave.

"It is a great honor for those of you who have not had the chance to participate or view a Triwizard Tournament to be coming with us. However, since the incident when Professor Weasley was a student here we have only allowed seventh year students to participate. Not everyone gets a chance because this only happens every five years but I would expect no hard feelings and enthusiasm for those of us going to Beauxbatons to compete. A letter well be sent to Hagrid informing the school who our champion will be, who is in the lead and what they have to overcome. You will not be left in the dark on this but you will not have front row seats. The school is being left in the capable hands of Hagrid and Professor Flitwick, if you have any problems go to them. Other than that, everything will proceed as usual. Any questions?"

"Who will be teaching us Defense against the Dark Arts?" a student asked.

"Professor Lupin has agreed to sub for Professor Weasley this year"

Professor McGonagall and Weasley led the seventh year students out of Hogwarts and to the Hogwarts Express. Their belongings were packed into the half a train that would take them to Beauxbatons. The train had been made into beds in the compartments instead of seats so the students had personalized bedrooms. There were two compartments containing the seventh year girls and boys from all the houses. Even though Slytherin and Gryffindor dislike each other they would have to suffer. Then there were two separate compartments for Professor McGonagall and Ron. During the day male and female students were welcome in both compartments or there was one other compartment in which they could stay in.

"I still think it would have been most enjoyable to enter their school doing the dance for Thriller by Michael Jackson" Anna sighed.

"Anna, nobody knows who that is and has heard that song" Gaston assured her.

"Gaston, you're messing up my bed!" Anna exclaimed. "Get off"

"Sorry, I didn't think you cared"

Anna stood up and walked to her bed. "This is protected by umm…."

"Nothing"

"I need a spell that only allows me to go on my bed so it'll stay made and not creased"

"You're demented" Logan from Slytherin sneered.

"That's nice, go back to your own compartment"

"Go back to your tent" Francie another Slytherin replied.

"I don't have a tent"

"Then go back to Scotland with your Celtic Clan and build one" Francie continued. "Or maybe Gaston has a nicer place to live and you could move in with him"

Anna went pale.

"That's right, everyone knows you spent the summer with that Mudblood and we all know what went on"

"Nothing" Anna flung herself at Francie and punched her in the face.

Logan grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off Francie. Anna kicked his shin and flew at her again. Ron entered their compartment. He quickly pulled Anna off Francie and held her in mid air.

"Francie and Logan return to your own compartment or to the common one" he put Anna down. "Come with me please Miss Wilder"

"You're name suits you Anna" Francie spat and hid behind Logan before Anna could attack her again.

"I'll be speaking with you two later" Ron mentioned.

Ron left the compartment with Anna in toe and entered his own.

"Sit" he directed her.

She sat on his bed and waited.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, she just set me off"

"Continue"

"I was telling Gaston to get off my bed because he was creasing the blanket and Logan said I was demented and Francie said something offensive about my father and his heritage and it pissed me off. Then she went further to suggest sexual content about Gaston and I and yea…that's about it"

"I know where you're coming from" Ron nodded. "It wasn't fair for Francie to pry into your history like that and make up things that aren't truthful but Anna you've got to learn to control your temper and not let her get to you"

"How?"

"I'm not sure. Let me know when you figure it out. I know it's hard when people insult your family and spread rumors about you and your friends but it's the bigger person who can let it go and spread the truth to the ones who have heard otherwise"

"So I'm to tell them I didn't have sex with Gaston this summer and my father isn't a Celtic tribe leader?"

"Yes and no, tell them what is truth and what isn't" Ron stated starting to feel uncomfortable with the topic.

"All right…can I go?"

"Yes"

"Thank you…and I didn't"

"Didn't what?"

"Have any sexual relations with Gaston. Not then, not now not ever, I'm not interested"

"That's reassuring"

Anna left Ron's compartment and informed Francie and Logan he wanted to see them. She went back into her own compartment and tackled Gaston for sitting on her bed again. They both sat on the floor together and started talking to their friends.

The students of Beauxbatons stared out their windows as a great ship came up out of the water and a train pulled in at the same time. They were all awed except for the ones who had viewed this all five years ago. The students were ushered back into their seats and had to wait for the entrance of these two schools. The girls were looking forward to the fresh look of Hogwarts and Durmstrang boys that would be coming. Durmstrang was the first to enter doing their crazy fire and Kong fu stuff. Hogwarts came in next wearing their uniforms and having sparkle confetti falling on them as they walked. They were all quite content except Anna who still thought they should have entered doing Thriller.

"Welcome to Beauxbatons!" Madame Maxi announced. "It has been far too long since our last meeting Minera and…umm…oh yes Professor Macdonald"

The male Headmaster of Durmstrang took Madame Maxi's hand and kissed it. He took Professor McGonagall's hand and kissed hers as well.

"Tables have been set up for your schools in our dining hall, please students, have a seat and enjoy a French meal. Minera, Andrew, we have places at our table for you both. Have a seat"

Professor McGonagall and Ron sat together at the table and Professor Macdonald sat between two Beauxbatons teachers. Hogwarts and Durmstrang students sat down together at the last table.

"Before we begin our feast, let me make the dreary announcements" Madame Maxi stood. "Every five years we hold the Triwizard Tournament. This year will be just like the one five years ago. The Goblet of Fire will be set in the entrance hallway of our school with a year line around it. Those of you not in your seventh year will not be able to pass the line. The champions will be chosen in a weeks time, now enjoy your feast"

Conversation exploded throughout the dining hall as students talked happily and began wandering around meeting each other. A group of girls came over to the table where Hogwarts and Durmstrang sat. They smiled at the boys and genially started conversations.

" 'ogwarts is in England is it not?" one of them asked in a very deep French accent.

"Yes" Dean informed her.

"England has very cute boy then," she added making Dean blush slightly and Gaston go beat red as usual.

The Beauxbatons girls all giggled and turned even more face shades of red.

"You 'ave very cute teacher too"

Anna smiled at them. "I agree with you ladies there" she pointed at Ron. "But the others aren't that good looking"

"Oh no?"

"Nope…old"

"Oh dear…and Durmstrang, is where?"

"Northern Europe" a Durmstrang boy informed. "I'm Chris"

He held out his hand.

"My name is Valerie and this is Rosa, Mikey and Andrea" she took his hand and he kissed it.

"I'm Dean, this is Jordan, Gaston, Emily, Madeline and Anna"

"Pleased am I to meet you. Don't be stranger and come talk to me"

"Don't worry about that Valerie" Anna said. "You'll find these boys watching you a lot"

"You think?"

"I know…however, be careful with that one over there. The blonde one, he's not too friendly but will be all over your girls"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Is there a problem?" Logan asked Anna after he noticed her looking over at him.

"None, I was just letting Valerie here know you're scum and they should watch out for you"

"You better keep your little Celtic mouth shut before I pop you one"

"And you better keep your body up with your mouth because it's getting away with you again. You're going to get yourself into trouble and if your body and mouth aren't on the same page, you're bound to get your ass kicked by a girl. Then who'll be the loser?"

Logan stood quickly and leaped over the table at Anna. From his seat Ron sensed it was coming and immediately began making his way over there. Logan was on top of Anna when Ron arrived and pried them apart.

"I'm going to have to put ropes on you two and keep one with me and the other with Professor McGonagall aren't I?" he looked at them both. "Who said what?"

They both started explaining at the same time.

"Hold it! One at a time or you're both getting back on that train and going home"

"You can't send me home Professor" Anna begged.

"Anna, that's between me and your mother where I send you"

"But it's not my fault this time. He attacked me"

"And you probably instigated it right?"

"Well…"

"Thought so, if either of you, or Francie go at it again, you're all out of here understood?"

They nodded.

"Logan, keep your mouth shut, Anna control yourself and you should be fine"

He let them go. "Logan at that end Anna at the other get"

Ron walked back up to the teacher's table.

"Don't they remind you of someone Ronald" Professor McGonagall started.

"Yea, Malfoy and Hermoine"

"Or perhaps Malfoy and you or Potter"

Ron nodded. "Do you have restraints in that magic bag of yours Madame Maxi?"

"No son, of course not why?"

"I'm afraid we might need some soon"


	6. Chapter 5: Whose Man Enough? Or Woman?

Chapter Five: Whose man Enough? Or Woman

The Goblet of Fire stood in the entrance hall of Beauxbatons with its blue flame emitting from it. A ring of blue light circled the Goblet that told the students it was a grade line. It stood on a high column of basic Greek fashion and sent out an eerie glow. Slowly students who were of age placed their names in the Goblet. A few of Valerie's friends and herself put their names in. Chris from Durmstrang and some others who haven't been introduced put their names in. Logan and Francie from Slytherin put in their names. A Ravenclaw by the name of Dexter put in his name along with Mathew and Louise from Hufflepuff. Anna was the only one from Gryffindor to put in her name.

"You're crazy" Gaston informed her. "Why on earth would you want to participate in something people have died doing?"

"For the thrill" Anna stated simply.

"I still think you're crazy"

"That's your opinion…I doubt I'll get picked considering the people who put in their names"

"Don't say that Miss Wilder" Chris said. "You have just as much a chance as anyone else"

"You'll be sorry when she whips your butt" Gaston joked.

"I'm terrified" Chris held out his arm. "To breakfast?"

Anna linked her arm with his. "To breakfast…coming Gaston?"

"Yea" he sighed following them slowly.

The threesome entered the dining hall together and went to take a seat passing the Slytherins.

"You find a man everywhere you go don't you Anna" Francie stated.

"Bit you tongue" Gaston whispered to Anna. "We don't need anymore fighting or Professor Weasley is sending you home"

She obeyed. "God I hate them"

"I never understood why you Gryffindors hate the Slytherins but it's clear now" Chris stated. "I've always heard rumors of it but seeing it makes it more real"

"How'd you know I was a Gryffindor"

"You're hatred for them"

"But they could be Gryffindors and I could be the Slytherin"

"Nope, it does not work like that. You're too pretty and nice to be Slytherin"

"Well, thank you Chris" Anna beamed. "It's been awhile since my last compliment. Back on the Goblet of Fire thing Gaston, if you don't remember the rhyme it goes you might belong in Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart. They're daring nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart"

"Yea yea, I get you. Damn those brave Gryffindors"

Madame Maxi entered the room and everyone silenced. Behind her came the Goblet of Fire carried by the groundkeeper and behind him news people. She stood in the front of the room with Professor McGonagall on one side and Professor Macdonald on the other. The Goblet bubbled and spat out a name into Madame Maxi's hand.

"The Durmstrang champion is Chris Cobbler" she announced as the Goblet got ready to pick the next name. "The Hogwarts champion is—sorry Beauxbatons champion is next, Valerie Montgomery and…the Hogwarts champion is…well spit it out…"the piece of paper came out finally. "Anna Wilder"

Anna watched Gaston go pale beside her.

"Congratulations" Chris kissed her hand. "I'll guess we'll find out if I'm going to get beat by a girl"

"Don't look like that" Anna cursed Gaston. "You're making me nervous"

"You're nervous? Puh-lease, my best friend has made an unbreakable bond to a Goblet and might die"

Anna kissed him full on the mouth. Gaston was shocked. Every emotion he had ever felt rushed through him at that moment. He had dreamt about kissing her since he was old enough to like girls and now she had kissed him like they may never see each other again. He suddenly began to see the light in his pursue of Anna Rose Wilder.

"Wh-wh-what was that for?" he stuttered.

"In case I die" she ran up with the other champions.

That simple sentence made the light start to die away.

"This is ridiculous Professor McGonagall" Francie was complaining. "Anna is our representative, it's uncalled for"

"Miss Maguire, I assure you the Goblet doesn't lie. It makes perfect sense, Anna is a well off students and brave enough to face what is planned"

"I disagree"

"It's not your place to disagree Miss Maguire"

"But Professor—

"Not another word Francie, the Goblet is final, Anna is our champion and if you have any doubts you'll have to resolve them yourself in a safe fashion"

Francie turned away from her. "Fine!"

She stomped off to their train where their classes were held with her books. In her mind she tried coming up with ways that would prove Anna's authenticity. She sat in the compartment with Professor Weasley lecturing them on something involving history. Her mind was racing with ideas for Anna to prove she was a suitable candidate for the Triwizard tournament. She needed something good, something that people want to do but are too afraid to do. She turned to Logan.

"What is the one thing you're too afraid to do but want to?"

"Tell a certain someone how I feel" Logan answered with a sigh. "I know she'll gag"

Francie couldn't help giggle. "Jess?"

"Same"

"Jo'?"

"I'd have to say go bungee jumping"

"O…K…" Francie took a quill and scrap parchment and quickly wrote a note.

She passed it down the aisle and had all her classmates answer the question. She had written return to Francie on the paper so they knew once everyone had answered it to give it back to her. She was going to use her classmate's answers to come up with something for Anna to do. Ron stopped his teaching with a loud snap of wood on the desk. His hand went out and the crumpled parchment landed in it.

"What is the one thing you are too afraid to do but want to?" he read out loud. "Return to Francie once everyone has answered it. Number one: tell a certain someone how I feel. Well, it has reached its last person. Notes are unacceptable Francie you know that. Please see me after once the class has started working."

"Now where were we…oh yes, you're assignment. I know History is not my strong point, but here's what I want from you all. I want a written report on the founder of your house. You can present it in anyway you wish and make it interesting. To work"

The class began to work quietly on their assignment using their advanced history textbook as a reference. Ron began to write a letter to Hogwarts, well Hagrid, so he could inform the school whom there champion would be. He rolled up the scroll and tied it onto his owl Pig and sent him off. He sat back at his desk.

"Francie" he said. "I'd like to see you"

Francie walked up to the desk. "Yes"

"What is the point of this note? Is it for another class? Personal reasons?"

"Personal reasons Professor"

"What are they?"

"They're personal"

"Very well…here's your note, I don't want to see this anymore. The next I'll make sure it's a real personal one and read it out loud"

"I understand Professor"

"Have a—never mind, go to lunch everyone"

Francie read her note quickly and decided what Anna would do. She pulled her aside.

"I have a request"

"What?"

"I don't think you're worthy to represent our school. Prove it"

"What?"

"Prove it"

"How?"

"Figure it out smartie pants"

"Francie, if I'm proving myself to you, you have to tell me what to do"

"Fine" Francie whispered the request in Anna's ear.

"You're crazy"

"It was the number one thing the girls in our year were afraid of doing AND it's a lot like the number one thing the boys are afraid of doing"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to eat. I don't have to prove anything to you"

"Yes you do. Professor McGonagall told me if I didn't think you deserved it to find a way to change my mind…this is it"

"And you always listen to Professor McGonagall?"

"She's the Headmistress"

"Right" Anna walked off to the dining hall of the Beauxbatons palace.

"Anna…it has to be in front of the three schools"

Anna entered the dining room and went straight to Professor McGonagall. She leaned over the teacher's table and whispered what Francie wanted her to do in the headmistresses' ear.

"How much trouble will I get in?"

"I know how prideful you students can be so it won't be much"

"Roughly?"

"A weekend detention"

"It's a date"

"Proceed"

Anna sat in her seat and waited. Gaston started a conversation but she ignored him for the most apart. Everything was going good, hopefully he would just stay out of the dining hall and she wouldn't have to go through with it. Too late Anna got out of her seat and walked to the front of the dining hall. Her legs felt like jelly but she knew if she could get through this she'd be set for the tournament because this was way scarier. She grabbed his collar and pulled his face into hers.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "It's Francie's fault"

She kissed him with raw emotion that caused the hall to go silence. When she broke away a slow clapping sounded from the Hogwarts/Durmstrang table where the Slytherins sat. Ron stared at Anna in shock. His hand had gone limp during the kiss and his wand was now on the floor at their feet. Anna picked it up and handed it to him. She turned and walked back to her seat feeling as if half the schools were watching her and the other half-watching Ron. Gaston looked so pale when she took her seat next to him.

"You-you-you kissed Pro-professor Weasley" he stuttered.

The clapping that had slowly started suddenly erupted through the dining hall. Francie walked over to Anna.

"Congratulations. You now have my respect and will probably want to be murdered by half the girls in this room right now for kissing the hottest teacher here. Kick Durmstrang and Beauxbatons butts"


	7. Chapter 6: Around The Snake

_Just a side note that I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed to my story that I'm really very grateful to you all even if you were one of the people I insisted you review each chapter couch Megscough Anyways, this chapter is slightly long and most of the charms and spells done in this chapter are just the words like Banish only in latin. It's nothing special but thank you to everyone. Thank you charmedsisters, PotterCrazed31292, Slayer-Seth, Calammity and Megs especially for all your help with the process of keeping me on track and Calammity for your inspiration and persistence that things should happen your way, SteamBoyRulz, Nitigia, Airlady, BoredInStyle2 (which is actually two people) and especially to starlover88 who has been with me since the beginning of this fic even though she didn't like Hermoine up and leaving Ron like that. So those are my thank yous and here's Chapter Six. I hope I didn't leave anyone out._

Chapter Six: Around the Snake

Gaston had been keeping to himself since the kiss between Anna and Professor Weasley. He was worried about acting differently, after all, he had wanted to be her first kiss. So he blended into the background and allowed Chris to take up the role he had once filled. As of late, Anna's attention had been on the upcoming task they had this afternoon so his distance went unnoticed. He sat near her at meals but close enough to have a conversation.

"Is the mail late today?" he asked Emily.

"No, I don't think so. Are you worried?"

"A little bit"

Emily reached across the table and clasped his hand. "It's going to be fine, you'll see"

"Thanks, I need that" Gaston sincerely stated. "I'll feel better once all the tasks are over"

"Me too…actually, I think everyone does" Emily assured him. "Mails here"

The owls screeched through the dining hall and flapped there way to whomever they were sent to find. Gaston ducked as an old barn owl flew passed him and landed in Anna's cereal. Chris laughed and Anna shrieked in surprise as the owl-splashed milk all over the two of them.

"Gross, I guess I'm not eating anymore" Anna groaned pulling the rose and note off the owl.

"What does it say?" Chris asked.

"Good luck today and be careful" she read. "Unsigned"

"Well somebody cares about you"

"That's harsh" Anna stated watching Professor Weasley enter the dining hall.

Ron was dressed in dark dress robes and his hair was neatly combed. He walked over to the table where Anna and Chris were sitting and knelt.

"How are you two feelings?"

"Nervous and terrified" Anna replied.

Chris nodded in agreement. "Someone sent her a farewell rose…they think she's going to die"

"Really?" Ron picked up the note and rose.

He recognized the handwriting immediately as one of his students. He placed the note back on the table.

"I've been asked to escort the two of you and Valerie to the third task for a quick heads up at what you are about to do" he stood. "Follow me please"

Anna and Chris followed Ron and were soon joined with Valerie. They were led through a small passageway off the dining hall and through a hidden door in the wall that opened up into a tiny room. Ron stopped here and turned to the three students.

"Take a look around"

They did so. There was not much in the room. There stood a desk with candles on it in the center of the room. A mirror hanging on the wall and some paintings of really old people randomly placed on the wall. Shelves lined the wall full of old dusty books and magazines and newspaper clippings but there was nothing special about the room.

"What about it?" Valerie asked.

"I couldn't tell you. All I know is somewhere in this room you will find something that gives off a clue to your first task. You have one hour while your classmates are in class, however, you must do it alone. The other champions cannot be in the room with you when you search"

"Professor" Anna started. "Is that one hour all together or one hour each"

"Think about it" Ron said.

He left the room and waited outside for two of them to leave.

"Well?" Chris looked at Anna.

"I think it's one hour all together"

"Ladies first, Val?" Chris offered.

"All right, so twenty minutes each"

Anna and Chris left the room and waited outside with Ron. Anna kept the time to make sure that Valerie didn't go over her limit and that herself and Chris got their equal amount of time. Twenty minutes later Valerie came out and Chris went in because Anna insisted on going last. Valerie had looked a little glum coming out of the room so Anna had a feeling she wasn't sure what she was looking for so she either found something or didn't or did and didn't know she had. Twenty minutes after Valerie had come out Chris came out with the same look on his face. Perhaps it was the room.

So Anna entered the room. She looked around it on an outsider's view. Everything looked normal and nothing out of place. That was the trick because the clue wasn't someone out of place. Her first stop was the desk. Amongst the candles were quills and inkbottles that had been used up and for some reason saved. She examined each of them carefully. They seemed to be personalized with the name Joseph Mehen. She didn't recognize the name but put it into her memory bank and moved on. There wasn't anything else on the desk that might have been of any use. She examined the pictures on the walls next. The witches and wizards in the photos were quite rude spitting out nasty words about being stored in a dusty room after their death like unimportant animals. The picture frames were all silver and were rusting with age and covered in dust. Along each photo Anna ran her finger to clear the dust but found the same markings of J.M. She moved to the shelves and looked them over. She began picking up the scattered papers and news clippings. They were so old and faded with age it was hard to make out any dates. The pictures on the clippings were faded but you could make out what looked like sand in the background. The books weren't anything special, just novels from whatever period this Joseph Mehen was from. She noticed something odd about the way in which the shelves were shaped and then looked at the desk, it had the same shape. The shelves were in a sort of S pattern as well as the legs of the desk. She placed it in her memory bank and looked at more books. There was an encyclopedia on snakes and a drawing of a coiled snake inside the front cover but nothing more.

The door of the room opened. Ron poked his head in.

"Time's up Anna" he told her.

Anna left the room and Ron locked the door. The three champions and the teacher left the little passageway. They returned to the dining hall and were directed to their classes. Anna and Chris headed out to the train and the ship together while Valerie headed off to a classroom. Chris and Anna parted ways to their classes. All eyes looked to Anna as she entered the train classroom. Anna took her seat next to Gaston and pulled out her potion book. Professor McGonagall had written the pages they had to read and questions that had to be answered. Gaston tried prying what Anna found out but all she would say was do your work and continued reading. The reading was on medical magic and included potions that would heal a person. The first section was on Skele-Gro, which is a potion that allows a witch or wizard to regrow their bones for whatever reason need be. The Skele-Gro potion is a nasty tasting potion that burns the throat as it goes down and causes the patient to suffer through a lot of pain in the regeneration of his or her bones.

"This is dreadfully boring" Gaston complained to Anna. "Tell me about what you saw"

"It was a room Gaston, we had to look in it for any clues about the next task. It was something obvious and I'm not sure what"

"Tell me what was in the room"

"Do you Potions work"

"Anna, maybe I can help"

"Mr. LeClair, is there a problem?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No ma'am" he stuck his head into the book and pretended to do the questions.

On a piece of parchment he wrote his question and passed it to Anna. She took the paper to write down everything she remembered about the room. He read over it and circled the ones he thought would it be and passed it back. Anna in turn circled the ones she agreed with and passed it back. Class finally ended for that session and they had a break long enough to get to the library and back. Anna and Gaston took off towards the Beauxbatons library. There they covered as much of the shelves as they could and pulled off any book that had the keywords in them. They found a book on ancient games from previous Triwizard Tournaments but nothing fit. Emily, who was a history buff, was in the library with them so Anna asked her about the board she had found with the snake.

"It's an Ancient Egyptian board game" Emily informed her. "It's called Mehen and in the wizarding world I'd say dangerous…you've seen our chess"

"So, perhaps I'll be playing a huge board game?"

"Quite possible if anything in that room could be a clue"

"Tell me about this board game"

"All right umm…Mehen is and Egyptian tragedy. The board is a large circle of a snake form. There are die, but not normal die, instead it's three sticks, one side of each is black and the other white. You roll the dice and travel the board being careful of Egyptian creatures and the Arm."

"That doesn't sound so bad" Gaston sighed.

"But in our world, it will be worse. If it is Mehen, I suggest stunning spells to get around your enemies" Emily said.

"Thanks Emily" Anna sighed feeling relieved.

The bell rang signaling the next class. Hogwarts students went back to the train. Durmstrang students went to their ship and Beauxbatons went to their classrooms.

The next bit of work they had to do was read up on Dark Creatures and to chose one to write an essay on. Anna pulled out her book and read the assigned pages on dark creatures. She chose the Banshee to write her essay on and began her research from their textbook. The rest of the day passed on very slowly especially for the students worried.

Ron had finished supervising his two classes and was sent to meet the parents and guest coming to view the first task of the Triwizard tournament. When he arrived at the front grounds round little Ginny was waiting for him with Harry and the two boys. Ron went and hugged her gently then picked up his youngest nephew Wade.

"Hiya Uncle Ron!" Wade gleamed. "Me miss you lots"

"I missed you to bud"

"Well, a happy reunion" Madame Maxi said. "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Potter"

"Thank you Madame Maxi" Harry kissed her large hand. "These are my sons, Avery and Wade"

Madame Maxi smiled at the boys who were intimidated by her height. She passed by them and met more guests.

"What brings you here?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well, you told me about thinking your student was the girl from that dream and I thought I'd come see for myself. Where are the kids anyway?"

"In class Harry" Ginny stated.

"Right, obviously"

"Follow me" Ron, said. "I'll take you to the train"

Harry took Avery by the hand and linked his arm with Ginny while Ron led them to the train with Wade in his arms. The train was just as they remembered except smaller and livable. The students poked their heads out of the door of the classroom part to watch Harry Potter go by and they began to talk excitedly.

"Ron—is a speech in order?" Harry asked noting the student's glances.

"Ignore them" Ron, said. "Back to work Logan and take your comrades with you"

Logan groaned and went back inside the classroom. Ron led them into sleeping quarters where they let Wade and Avery rest before the first task. Ginny needed to rest too so she sat with the kids while Ron and Harry walked. As they walked along the train remembering someone screamed from the classroom and Gaston came running towards them.

"Professor…Emily…fainted"

"Calm down Gaston" Ron rushed into the classroom.

Inside the classroom Anna was pushing chairs and tables away from the seizing Emily. She was ordering the other students to stand back and had sent Gaston to get help. Corinne was in hysteria in the corner of the room with Dean comforting her.

"What happened?" Ron asked Anna.

"I don't know, she was just reading and then fainted and started to seizure" Anna explained. "She was fine earlier"

"Corinne, did she have her medication today?" Ron asked the hysterical girl.

"I-don't-know"

"No, she didn't" Dean informed him.

"All right, everyone just calm down, Dean take Corinne to the sleeping quarters and the rest of you go with Harry"

Harry looked shocked. The students left the room and waited for him.

"Keep them calm" Ron instructed Harry. "Just go—Anna, go inside and get Beauxbatons medicine lady or guy or whoever it is for me"

Anna obeyed and ran to the palace in search of their hospital person. While she did that Ron patiently waited for Emily to stop her seizures and made sure she didn't get hurt. When they finished he placed her in the recovery position and waited for the hospital person. When she came Emily was taken away and the other students were instructed to go inside to the dining hall. The first task would be starting shortly and a screen had been set up for the schools to view what went on inside that room. Anna, Chris and Valerie were sent off to the hallway by that door from earlier to wait. They each had ear pieces in their ear for the head mistress to inform them of what to do.

"It is time to begin our first task. The room in which our champions viewed today has been turned into a large board game. Mehen, an Egyptian tragedy. A large circular path has been created for the players to travel on. It's like a large real life board game where the champions are the markers and have to race to the center and back again. Along the board are different creatures in which they have to face Pogrebin and Hinkypunk are just two creatures they need to get passed. If they cannot get passed they must return to the adjoining coil furthest from the center. Once they get to the center they must make their way back with their house cup without getting caught by the destroying arm of Mehen that places a cage over their square. The number of squares each champion moves is determined by his or her best friend's or teacher advisor's role of dice. To begin, Professor Weasley will roll the dice for each player starting with Hogwarts, then Durmstrang then Beauxbatons"

Ron rolled the die. "Hogwarts has five" he rolled again. "Durmstrang has three" he rolled a final time. "Beauxbatons has six"

"Beauxbatons will proceed first then. Rosa, will you roll the die for Valerie"

A short little Beauxbatons girl picked up the dice and rolled it carefully. "Two"

On the screen the students and guests watched as Valerie stepped into the gameboard two steps and nothing happened. The Beauxbatons girls sighed with relief. It was Hogwarts turn and Gaston rolled Anna's die.

"Five"

The screened viewed Anna walked forward onto the circular snakelike path five steps and nothing happened. Hogwarts sighed with relief and Chris went up next. His roller got a four and he was safe.

"Each of our champions have now entered the game safely. Rosa you may roll again"

Valerie moves ahead six steps and was safe. Anna moved ahead one and was safe. Chris got a six and was safe. Valerie got a three on her third turn and was allowed to skip to the next adjoining coil. Out of the walls of the game board movement was seen. She was in the hot spots. Anna received a four and was still safe. Chris got a three and was safely ahead of Anna. Rosa rolled a five and as Valerie stepped on a certain square it came to life. Valerie was heard screaming by Anna and Chris as the stone like creature followed her. Chris got a five and was sent to the next adjoining coil, which was the one just in front of Valerie. He saw the stone like creature and began feeling the hopelessness feeling in the pit of his stomach. Anna moved six and was safe for now. The stone like creature that was trying to make her quit and collapse was following Valerie.

"Valerie, ignore it!" Chris yelled. "It's a Pogrebin"

"I figured that already Christopher" Valerie sighed.

Anna moved another six and was safe. Chris moved a two and was attacked by his own Pogrebin. He pointed his wand at it and said "pello pepulli pulsum." The Pogrebin was banished and Chris was safe again. Valerie was still fighting hers off on the squares ahead of him. Anna however, was still in safe zone but was coming up on a danger square. If she got a five she was attacked by something and six she was followed by something.

Valerie was feeling really lowly from her Pogrebin.

"Chris! I want you to cast the cheering charm on me" she yelled.

Chris raised his wand to her and shouted "letifico"

Valerie cheered right up causing her Pogrebin to back off for the time being.

Anna stepped on the sixth square and a smoky one-legged creature came out of the ground with a light. The light entranced Anna completely and she began to follow it backwards. She stopped on a good square and herself and the Hinkypunk went to the next coil where she could see Valerie and Chris behind her. Anna kept walking backwards following the Hinkypunk. She stepped on the square with Valerie who grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She woke up and looked at the Hinkypunk then took out her wand.

"Nox" she said and it's light went out. "Valerie, banish that thing before it tries to devour you"

Anna ran back to her space as Valerie banished her Pogrebin. Anna was slightly in the lead but Valerie's next roll put her right in front of Anna with her own Hinkypunk. Following Anna's lead she put the light out. With their lights out the Hinkypunks had no way of luring the champions to the bogs and would have to wait until the final one was awaken to re-light their lights. Chris slowly caught up but stepped on a Hinkypunk square. Anna and Valerie were too far away to help him out with it so he was on his own with it. When this Hinkypunk came out of the ground the other two had their lanterns lit and went after Anna and Valerie.

"I guess putting out their lights doesn't do the trick" Anna stated more to herself then Valerie who was four squares ahead of her.

"Just don't look at the light" Valerie suggested.

"It's kind of hard" Anna replied. "It's the only thing I can see…"

"Anna?" Valerie called out.

A mist had covered the board and nothing could be seen.

"Valerie?" Anna called. "Valerie I can't see you" Anna said taken her next steps and running into something. "Valerie?"

"Shh…" Valerie whispered.

They stood on their separate squares and listened. Chris wasn't able to get away from his Hinkypunk and was sinking into the bog. Above the ceiling in the dining hall his feet were seen. The bog was created to send the victim into the dining hall through the ceiling.

"The Durmstrang champion has been disqualified" Madame Maxi informed them.

"It's just you and me now Valerie" Anna stated as Valerie walked ahead of her trying to shoe off the Hinkypunk.

"There has to be a way to get rid of these things"

"Inconditus" Anna pointed her wand at the Hinkypunk in an attempt to confuse it.

The Hinkypunk turned itself in a circle and ran into one of the stone walls separating the coils.

"Well, that certainly does the trick"

Anna moved another six steps and landed on a safe square that sent her into the next coil. Valerie was behind her now with the Hinkypunk flying around her head.

"Caecus" Valerie attempted to blind the Hinkypunk.

Valerie made it to the center for her school cup a few steps before Anna did. She grabbed hers off the table and started running through the coils. Anna's next steps sent her to the center and she grabbed the Hogwarts cup and chased after Valerie. They ran around and around in a circular pattern with a great arm spinning above them and crashing down towards them. They each made it out of harms way at last minute and continued running. Valerie made it out first followed very tightly by Anna. They were both out of breath by the end of their run and dizzy from the circles.

"Congratulations to our champions" Madame Maxi cheered as the girls made their way back into the dining hall.

Their schools were cheering loudly for them but Durmstrang looked a little blue. Gaston hugged Anna tightly feeling completely relieved. Rosa hugged Valerie and then bot Valerie and Anna hugged Chris apologetically. He shrugged not really caring.

"Have a seat, have a seat" Madame Maxi instructed. "From what we saw our results conclude that Valerie and Anna are tied for knowledge and ability to conjure up an idea to save their lives but because Valerie made it out first is one point in the lead. Anna is second and Chris third"


	8. Chapter 7: Waltz of the Wilders

Chapter Seven: Waltz of the Wilders

Days seemed to fly by after the first task was finished. In no time the Christmas holidays were approaching. Anna had hoped so would be going home for the holidays but as things turned out she could not being the Hogwarts Champion. She was stuck going to the stupid Yule Ball, in her opinion it was stupid, and she had to have a date. She figured it'd be best just to wait until the last minute instead of asking people and getting turned down. Gaston normally ended up going to things alone. Chris and Valerie already had dates. They had them as soon as they had gotten wind of the Ball. Valerie was going with Dean and Chris was going with a Beauxbatons girl, Andrea. Even Emily, who was so quiet, had a date to this ball. She was going with one of Chris's friends, Brian.

"This is stupid" Gaston sighed sitting next to Anna in the common room.

"What is?" Anna asked her friend.

"There's this girl I want to go to the Ball with but…"

"But?"

"I think she's already got a date"

"Lucky her" Anna sighed.

"You don't have a date either"

Her mother embraced her on sight. Well, more like after she ran across the short field and tripped over some students.

"Anna darling, how are you?"

"I'm fine mom" Anna stiffly hugged her mother back.

"I thought I'd spend Christmas since you couldn't get away and I really wanted to meet your Professor Weasley. Where'd he get to?" she looked around.

"To mark tests" Anna covered for him.

Ron heard her remark and was so relieved. Gaston laughed at him.

"Is that Gaston in there?"

"Yup, that's him"

"Gaston, get out here and give me a hug!" she opened her arms.

Anna laughed silently. Gaston slowly retreated from the train and cautiously hugged Anna's mother. Anna's mother was a graceful woman most of the time but always on the look for single attractive men to get with. She looked nothing like Anna though.

"Where did that attractive teacher of yours get to Anna darling?"

"I already told you, he has to mark tests mother"

"Oh I forgot…isn't there a ball thing going on?"

Gaston nodded. "Yes, Christmas Eve"

"Excellent, I've got a really great dress for you darling"

"Mom…I've got it covered"

"All right then…hey, Christmas Eve is tonight…maybe Professor Weasley will escort me"

"That's a lovely idea," Professor McGonagall said as she passed by. "I'll inform him"

"Wonderful"

Christmas Eve came with much excitement. The students were racing around the school and the ship and the train getting them ready. They girls were a little crazier than the boys were but it's too been expected. The Hogwarts compartments had been set up into two separate compartments for boys and girls. All the girls were chattering quickly and doing their hair and make up. The girls were all dressed in pretty blue and pink and green and nice colours like that. Each outfit complimented its wearer nicely. If she was plump, it didn't show and if she was really tall you couldn't tell.

Anna was feeling really out of place. Her dress was black and white. She wore a robe in the dressing room while fixing her hair and doing her make up. Emily, who was super talented with hair and make up, was helping her. Emily was wearing a really pretty straight strapless dress of pink sparkle. Her hair was done up in a tight bun with strands hanging down around her face.

"You're complexion is pretty pale Anna, so we can't go dark make up…what colour is you dress?"

"Black"

"Oh no…you need some colour"

"Well, I'm wearing black"

"Fine, then some light eye liner with a light blue shadow and some gloss" Emily started on her friend. "You'll look really pale, more so then usual, but beautiful in a mysterious way"

"I like the sound of that" Anna sighed staring into the mirror.

"Take off the robe and let us see" Emily suggested.

Anna held the robe closer to her. Emily pulled at it.

"Come on Anna"

Anna sighed. "Fine"

Underneath her dress was a black and white Polka Dot Lolita Dress. The dress supported princess sleeves and a lace trim with white bow accents and a black and white polka dot underlay. It formed to her figure and bushed out at the bottom. The white lace circled the collar of the dress and the edge of the sleeves, closest to the neck of its wearer. White bows lace at the bottom of the sleeve, the middle of the collar and at the bottom a lace lining. She wore a pair of fishnet stockings and knee high black boots.

"That's very old fashion" Francie stated.

"It's lovely" Emily assured her. "I like it"

Emily played around with Anna's hair for a moment and decided on a fashion for it that would match her dress. She decided that since Anna had very fine hair she would do a half ponytail bun with tiny white flowers in amongst the curls and let it hang down the back. No guy could resist that cute little dress so add the hairdo and she would a prime Madonna.

"Excellent" Emily sighed.

Professor McGonagall knocked on the door of their compartment.

"Are you all decent?"

"Yes" Corinne called.

Corinne was dressed in a simple yet elegant turquoise dress with little rhinestones on it. Her hair was left down in its simple curls and her face was very gently blushed. She looked like stunning Corinne.

"Good" Professor McGonagall came in. "You all look incredible…but it's time to go for the ball. We cannot start without our champion dance"

Anna groaned.

"Anna, you're a lady, don't groan" Emily warned.

"Just because I'm in a dress means nothing" Anna sighed.

"Let's go ladies"

Outside of the train the Hogwarts Boys were waiting on their dates, provided they were going with a Hogwarts girl. Ron was standing with his arm linked with Anna's mother. Gaston was dressed very complimenting to Anna's dress. He took her hand as she walked down the steps of the train and kissed it.

"You look amazing" he informed her.

"You spruce up nicely yourself" she laughed linking her arm with his.

Ron's eyes fell on Anna quickly. She looked like a dream. He knew it was terribly wrong to think thoughts not concerning school about students but wow. He linked his arm with Professor McGonagall and Anna's mother to escort them both to the ballroom. Once inside everyone was sent into the room while the Champions and their dates waited outside.

"I forgot…we have to dance" Gaston sighed.

"You'll do fine" Chris assured him.

They began to move into the ballroom dance floor. Chris was just as nervous as Gaston was. Valerie was ecstatic and her date Dean was looking really funny and awkward. He always looked awkward. They walked in a line up into the room arm in arm. Valerie went in first with Dean on her arm. Chris went in second with Andrea on his arm. Anna walked in last with Gaston tripping.

"We shall begin, like every year with a dance from our champions and they dates. Professor Donnelly, would you strike up the band" Madame Maxi instructed.

Quick, yet peaceful music became playing from the band of Beauxbatons. Gaston took Anna's hand and led her into a quick and elegant waltz that had most of the students gaping and Chris trying to led Andrea by following Gaston's feet. After a moment of just three couples dancing, some teachers joined in. Anna's mother dragged Ron onto the dance floor and made him waltz her around. As the jive got faster partners were passed around. Anna found herself in the arms of Chris many times and a few surprisingly times dancing with Logan. When Madame Maxi announced it would be the last change of partners Anna found herself back in Gaston's arms and glad of it.

"You got some nasty partners" Gaston poked fun.

"Logan…yuck"

Gaston laughed as he spun her around under his arm. "Let's pick things up"

"With what?"

"Just follow" Gaston laughed.

He started off slow for her to take the hint of their next exciting showcase of talent. He pulled her arm up around his neck to start then slowly they slid down each other where her hand clasped his and he spun her outwards towards the other dancers and pulled her back to him. They took a few quick steps and broke out into a mix of different Latin dances like the Cha Cha, The Mambo and the Jive. The other dancers started to spread out and let Gaston led Anna all over the floor. (Imagine the end of Dirty Dancing). Clapping erupted in the room when they were finished and Anna collapsed in his arms. Gaston carried her off the dance floor thrilled. He could feel eyes on him with interest as they took a seat. Mikey, a Beauxbatons girl came over to their table.

"That was really something," she said in clear English. "Can I have the next one, if it's all right with your partner"

"Certainly" Anna caught her breath. "I need to rest and get some air"

Gaston took Mikey's hand and led her onto the dance floor. Anna sat and watched them begin to dance. Mikey wasn't very good but Gaston would teach her. Looking around Anna noticed Ron trying to sneak out. She got up from the table and followed him. He stood on the steps of the Beauxbatons palace staring out at everything.

"Hey Professor" Anna stood next to him and leaned on the railing.

Ron smiled. "Having a good time?"

"Totally, Gaston is a little excited when dances come around…he likes to show off"

Ron laughed. "I would to if I could dance"

"I saw you on the floor with my mother…you've got skills"

"I think I tripped over her dress a few times" he started to go red.

Anna laughed. "She didn't notice"

"You didn't see her face. I thought she'd kill me…or worse"

Anna laughed harder. Her mother was threatening to more people then just her.

"It's really not a laughing matter Miss Wilder"

"I'm sorry, I know it's not" Anna silenced her laugh and took a deep breath. "Do you want to dance?"

Ron looked at her curiously. "With you in there?"

"Sure, or out here"

"Anna, that's very nice of you to offer but…" he bit his lip. "All right fine"

Anna smiled and took his hand. She led him down the stairs knowing he'd rather be outside then inside. She stepped into the snow with her boots and turned to face her partner. Ron slipped his hand around her waist but she moved it higher.

"First step when waltzing, your hand goes on the upper part of her back, not her waist" Anna took his hand and placed her other one on his shoulder blade.

They waltzed slowly with the sound of a flute playing in the background for a smooth graceful dance to calm the students before they could go wild. Outside in the snow Anna and Ron waltzed. The snow began to fall around them and into their hair. It just added to the beautiful sight that she was that night. Feelings began to surge through Ron as he held her close. Feelings that should never occur between teacher and student, he remembered clearly what had happened with Hermoine's muggle friend and her college professor, he wouldn't risk it…or would he?

He stopped their waltz.

"Is everything all right?" Anna asked him.

Ron shook his head. He started walking towards the train pulling Anna along.

"What is it?" Anna followed her hand still clenched in his.

They went inside the train and straight into the single and tiny compartment for the only male teacher from Hogwarts. Their Ron let her hand go and sat but stood again and paced the floor. Anna watched him carefully as he tried to get whatever was forming in his head into words. He looked amazingly, intriguing confused, Anna thought to herself and she liked this look.

"Professor?" she asked.

"I think"—he stopped.

"Think what Professor?"

He sat again and put his face in his hands. "I don't know"

Anna sat down next to him on his bed. "Professor…"

She touched his face gently and forced him to look at her. The pit of her stomach felt as if it were in knots. These feelings never occurred in her before.

"Professor, talk to me"

Ron stared at her. "Call me Ron"

Anna took a deep breath. "Ron…"

She felt his lips meet hers gently and could not help the feelings that told her to go for it and ignored the ones that said to be careful and to not take a chance. She felt his arms grasp her tightly around the middle and their lips meet harder, with more passion then the earlier gentile moment. Her entire world, her entire existence was exploding before her in this one moment of heated passion that had aroused from…she didn't know where. When had she started having feelings for Professor Weasley—Ron, he had told her to call him Ron. Was it when she had spent the night at his place after that summer party and she had been drunk? Was it when she kissed him in front of the whole school and three others? Was it an all of a sudden spur of the moment feeling that aroused from seeing him in dress robes and no one to dance with? She didn't have the answers to these questions. She just knew what she felt right now and that was to never leave his arms again. But she knew that was false knowledge and would never be true.

He could barely control any emotion inside him at that moment. There was so much going on in life that it was difficult to control every bit of ones feelings and this was too much. He knew he had always found Anna beautiful but things were about to go from a simple teacher/student relationship too much more complicated and he didn't want that. Or did he? Did Anna even want that? He had no idea what made him crack tonight. He had spent more time noticing her lately but that was nothing so why now? He had asked her to call him Ron and when his name left her lips his mind went blank and his emotions, which were dangerous, took over. Whenever his emotions took over he did things he regretted in the morning. A good example would have been the time he was very upset at Harry and Ginny for not telling him they were engaged as soon as it had happened. He had spilled the beans to his parents immediately afterwards and then regretted it the next morning when Harry refused to talk to him. This was going to be one of those things. He'd get out of control tonight and tomorrow things would be awkward. He could feel his fingers itch to unzip the zipper of her dress but was forcing himself not to. It was incredibly difficult to do especially when she was so willingly taking whatever he offered.

He pulled away. "No"

Anna took a deep breath. "What's going on?"

Ron shook his head and looked away from her. "Something that really shouldn't"

Anna nodded in agreement though he couldn't see her. "I know…"

"Let's go somewhere" Ron found himself saying before he thought.

"What?"

"Let's go somewhere where we're not teacher and student, somewhere we're just two people who seem to have this strange attraction to each other"

"I think Professor McGonagall would get suspicious if she had to fill in for you"

Ron sighed. He turned back to Anna and tried to read her face.

"I don't have much to offer," he said without thinking.

"I don't need anything" she kissed him.

Gaston took his leave of the Yule Ball early and walked back to the Train. He was tired of dancing with the other girls when really he wanted to dance with Anna. He had no idea where she had gotten too. Professor Weasley and Anna's mother were missing somewhere. Man, Gaston thought, it would be so gross if Professor Weasley and Anna's mother got together…poor Anna. He noticed a light on in the train and assumed it would be Anna. He watched the light hoping that maybe he'd see something. All he saw was light until someone stood up. It was a girl obviously and it looked almost like a nude shadow. Gaston blinked and looked back. There were two shadows now. A male had joined its companion and wrapped its arms around her middle. The male looked too tall to be a student…poor Anna Gaston thought again. He's fear had come true, it was Anna's mother and Professor Weasley…ew. Gaston looked away from the train and made a lot of noise as he walked there and as he entered. He walked straight to the boys' compartment and changed out of his dress robes into pajamas. Once in his pajamas Gaston knocked lightly on the girls' compartment.

"Anna…you in there?" he called softly.

He heard a click behind him. He turned around and Anna was coming out of the shower compartment. She was in only a towel.

"Gaston!" she exclaimed.

"Anna…I've umm…never seen you this…naked before" Gaston stuttered.

"This is embarrassing" Anna pushed passed him. "Just give me a second"

Gaston stood and waited. A few minutes later Anna flung open the girls' compartment dressed in her bedclothes. Gaston entered the girls' compartment and sat on her bed.

"So…you left early," Anna said slowly closing the door.

"Yea"

Anna pushed the door closed just as Ron quickly moved from the bathroom to his compartment in a towel.

"It wasn't as fun after you left"

Anna smiled. "I wanted to get the showers first"

"Did you blow-dry your hair?"

"No why?"

Gaston touched a strand of her hair. "It's just damp"

"Towel dry" Anna substituted.

Gaston looked at her funny.

"What?"

"There's something I think you should know…it's about Professor Weasley and your mom"

Anna looked at him.

"I think they had sex"

She burst out laughing. "You're crazy"

A knock came at the door. Anna opened it to Ron.

"Professor?"

"I just heard noise and wanted to see who was home and who where they shouldn't be" he looked at Gaston.

"Sorry sir, I just had to tell Anna something"

"Professor Weasley" Anna started.

"Yes"

"Are you sleeping with my mother?"

Ron almost choked on nothing. "You need to get to bed Miss Wilder"

"I guess I'll go" Gaston stood.

Anna hugged him goodnight and he walked to the boys' compartment. Ron stood in the hall until the coast was clear then sighed.

"That was too close" Anna stated.

"Yup…no more of that around school" Ron decided. "Goodnight Anna"

"Goodnight Professor, merry Christmas"


	9. Chapter 8: A Late Christmas Present

Chapter Eight: A Late Christmas Gift

"What a holiday" Emily sighed sitting in the classroom again. "I missed class as crazy as it sounds"

"I didn't" Gaston replied sitting next to her. "I miss first year classes though…they look easy now"

Emily laughed. "Where's Anna?"

"She ran to the bathroom" Gaston shrugged. "I think it was an emergency"

Emily nodded. "Maybe I should go make sure she's all right"

Emily retreated from the room leaving Gaston by himself. Ron came in and noticed he was alone. He sat down next to his student.

"Hey, where's there rest of you gang?"

Gaston shrugged. "Bathroom. Anna is sick I think"

Ron nodded. "I see…well, I hope they're back in time for class—never mind. Good morning Emily"

"Yea, it's a swell morning" Emily grumbled. "Professor, Anna won't be coming to class today and I'll be quite late…she threw up all over the bathroom, I'm helping her clean up the mess"

Ron nodded. "All right, if you need any help just come let me know and I'll send some of the girls to help you out"

Emily thanked him and returned to the bathroom. Anna was lying on the floor of the stall that she hadn't vomited in.

"Well, do you feel better?"

Anna groaned.

"I guess not," Emily said.

Emily filled up a bucket and threw some paper towel on the floor. "You've never had much of a flu since we met and now look at you"

Anna groaned and gave Emily the middle finger.

"Very mature…are you going to help me?"

Slowly Anna rose from the ground and began cleaning up her mess.

"This is disgusting" she stated.

"Yes, I agree" Emily gagged.

Anna sat against the wall and watched Emily for a moment.

"Em…"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something…it's really important that you don't say anything to anyone. Not even to Gaston"

Emily put the paper towel on the floor and sat down beside Anna. "What is it honey?"

"I did something I shouldn't have done"

"Oh my god! You didn't?"

"Didn't what?" Anna asked her friend.

"You did!" Emily exclaimed.

"Emily?"

"Was it Gaston?"

"What are you proposing I did?" Anna questioned.

"Anna, I knew something was happening when you disappeared at the Yule Ball…but maybe you should tell me in case I'm wrong?"

"That would be good…except I'm not really sure how to say it"

"So I'll tell you what I think happened"

"Ok"

"You lost your virginity"

Anna's mouth dropped. "You're good"

Emily hugged her friend. "Now what's the problem?"

"The problem it was with someone it shouldn't have been"

"Logan?"

"Ew"

"Jess?"

"Even more ew"

"Then who?"

"You can't say anything about any of this Emily. No one can ever know understand?"

"Yes, please, I have secrets about every girl who isn't a Slytherin and no one knows about any of it"

"Ron"

"Who's Ro—oh no, you didn't"

"I don't know what happened, one minute I was teaching him how to properly waltz and the next thing I know we're making out on his bed"

"Wow…" Emily was speechless. "Anna…could you be pregnant?"

"Don't say that Emily! I don't want to hear it"

Emily stood and pulled Anna up with her. "We're going to see the healing lady"

"Emily"

"Anna, you have to get tested" Emily dragged her out of the train and towards the Beauxbatons palace.

They walked quietly down the hallway not seeing a single soul. The hospital wing was empty so they figured they were safe.

"Madame Winfield?" Emily called.

Shuffling could be heard in the little office and an elderly lady walked out wearing a beautiful satin white dress might for operating. Her hair was tied tightly back in a high bun and her spectacles were falling down her large nose.

"Good morning dears, can I help you?" she asked.

"Anna is sick" Emily pushed Anna forward. "She threw up all over the Hogwarts train bathroom. I'm worried about her but she doesn't want anyone knowing she's sick"

Madame Winfield nodded in complete understanding. She pulled Anna into a sound proof room and instructed her to lie down.

"Don't worry child, it happened to me in school too"

Anna looked at her uncomfortably.

"His name was Oscar and oh he was beautiful to look at"

"Madame, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want you to worry dear…do you want to know what happened?"

"Umm…all right"

"When I got pregnant, it was my last year of school and I thought my life was ruined. It wasn't though because Oscar was really great about everything. Whose they father?"

"I'd rather not talk about him" Anna stated.

"I respect that. Are you going to tell him?"

"No"

"I would, but it's your decision"

"Wait! Why do I have to tell him? Am I…"

"Yes"

Anna sat up and put her face in her hands. "This isn't good"

"Good luck…I won't tell anyone"

"Thank you" Anna sighed.

Outside she informed Emily who was really excited but also worried. Anna couldn't be the Hogwarts Champion pregnant; the baby could be in danger. Anna herself was in danger with the tournament but now the baby. It was all they could think of for the next few days. Anna was worried about what would happen when she started showing. Emily had that figured out already. Their friend Daphne used to be a bigger girl so Emily had asked if she had her uniform from the first year or so that they could borrow once Anna started getting bigger. She had written her mother and gotten the uniform to them immediately without asking questions and just being glad to be rid of the dreaded thing. Gaston was never told anything about the problem and things continued on like normal magic schools would.

Emily entered the girls' dormitory and saw Anna standing in her skirt and bra looking in the mirror.

"Do I look bigger?" she asked Emily.

"Not really, it's only been two weeks Anna" Emily assured her.

"I just want it to be over with"

"Are you going to tell him?"

Anna shook her head. "I've been avoiding him like crazy"

"I think he suspects something is seriously wrong"

"Too bad for him"

"Well, get some clothes on because they're waiting for you to go into the nearby wizarding town"

Anna smiled and pulled on her uniform. Emily handed her a jacket and boots to wear while Anna wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"I've got a crazy craving for turkey with ice cream"

Emily laughed. "Then turkey and ice cream we'll have…I've got a craving for it myself I was just embarrassed to let anyone know"

"Yes, well I'm pregnant and have a right to weird cravings"

Emily nodded and linked her arm with Anna's. They left the train and met the three schools in the entrance hall. Their teachers took attendance and they were on their way. Louise and Madeline walked with Emily and Anna. They all were going to have turkey and ice cream even though Madeline thought it was a strange combination. They walked at the very end of the line examining everything. Ron caught up with them after he had untangled his robe in a tree branch.

"Hurry up ladies or you'll get left behind"

"You'd never leave us behind Professor Weasley" Louise put in her sexy voice.

"Maybe not" Ron smiled. "Hurry up though"

Ron continued ahead of them.

"That was awkward" Emily whispered to Anna.

She nodded.

The town was near in sight and they stared in awe. It was much larger than Hogsmeade back at Hogwarts. The buildings were more exotic and much bigger. There were more of them too. Anna, Emily, Louise and Madeline walked into a restaurant and asked the lady if they served Turkey. They did so were seated in a nice booth by the window. A waiter with chin length blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes came to hand out menus.

"We don't need them" Anna stated. "We're getting turkey and ice cream"

"Very interesting" he responded. "I like that combination"

The girls laughed.

"So do we" Emily assured him.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"What do you recommend to underage witches?" Louise asked.

"I'll slip something in your drinks" he whispered.

"Not mine" Anna shook her head.

"Sounds like a plan. Butter beers with turkey and ice cream"

The waiter walked off with their order and handed it to the cook.

"Turkey!"

The girls laughed at his reaction. They started up a conversation about this and that and their plans after school. Anna didn't say much because she wouldn't let them know she was pregnant. The conversation turned to the next task ahead. Anna had no idea what was coming. She only knew that they had to fight something to save something. She wasn't the least bit ready to tackle the next one. The male waiter had over heard their conversation and had decided Anna would get a free drink. That made her a bit embarrassed but she didn't hide or go red like Gaston. Their turkey came with ice cream on the side in pink bowls. The conversation died away as they ate the interesting mix.

"You know turkey has a drug in it that causes you to feel really tired" Louise stated. "I learned that from my muggle father"

"Turkey is my god" Anna stated. "I worship the bird"

The others laughed.

"You go right ahead and do that" Madeline said. "I'd much rather worship something that is more fulfilling"

"Turkey is filling" Anna said simply. "What would you rather worship?"

"Professor Weasley" Madeline nodded in his direction. "I'm inviting him to sit with us"

Madeline left the table and dragged Ron over to their table.

"Don't sit by yourself," Louise said smiling. "Anna was just telling us about her worshipping rituals of turkey"

"That's quite an um…thing to worship" Ron said feeling awkward.

The male waiter walked back over and asked Ron if he'd like turkey and ice cream too.

"No thanks" Ron said. "Just a bit weird for me"

"Well, you're obviously not female or gay" the waiter shrugged and walked off.

The girls laughed.

"Damn, the cute ones are always gay" Madeline sighed.

"Not necessarily" Anna decided. "Some of them are straight"

"This conversation has just taken a turn I'm uncomfortable with" Ron stated.

"Are you afraid of gays?" Louise asked.

"No, I just prefer they left me alone"

"So, who's cute and not gay?" Madeline asked Anna.

"Um…Gaston"

Madeline scrunched her nose.

"Ok…Dean"

Louise scrunched her nose.

Anna sighed. "Professor Weasley"

Madeline and Louise nodded in agreement. Ron turned a shade of pink and they laughed.

"I'm curious Professor" Madeline began. "Are you married?"

Ron coughed up his drink. "No"

"Dating?" Louise asked.

"I'm not sure…there's someone, I'm just not entirely sure if she's willing to wait for me"

"Why would she have to wait for you?" Emily asked.

"Because I spend most of my time stuck at Hogwarts dealing with you brats" Ron joked.

"I'd wait for someone like you" Anna stated.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?"

"You do realize what you've said right?" Emily asked.

"Yes, he's a great teacher" Anna defended herself. "He's a nice person, he'd make a good father and husband if not a little strange at times. I think any woman would be crazy to run in the other direction from you Professor Weasley"

"Thanks Anna, now tell that to Hermoine"

"I'm sorry" Louise sighed. "We've brought up painful memories"

"It's fine, I'm going to make some rounds and be sure the rest of your classmates aren't getting into trouble" Ron left them.

Anna rested her head on Emily shoulder. "Turkey is suddenly looking really depressing"

They laughed again but not as happily as before. After their laugh they sighed.

"Poor Professor Weasley" Madeline said.

They paid their bill and left a tip for the gorgeous gay waiter and left. Madeline and Louise went into a bookstore. Emily and Anna stood outside waiting for them.

"Emily"

"Yes"

"I wasn't talking nonsense in there"

Emily looked at her friend. She was almost looking like a misfit. Her eyes were slightly glossy and her face was sad.

"I know Anna" Emily hugged her. "I know"

"I would wait for him" Anna buried her face into Emily's jacket and cried in the snow.


	10. Chapter 9: Winter Wonderland

Chapter Nine: Winter Wonderland

January was a short month because of the holidays and already it was getting into mid February and the second task was just around the corner. The school hours were rough and distracting while the weekends were full of fun and games for the students. The teachers decided that it would be fun to plan a winter carnival and have different activities set up. All the students were mixed and mingled among the different schools and sent on round robins through different winter magical games and muggle games.

They had enchanted snowman building competitions and went sledding and skating on the lake. All the students were dressed warmly and enjoying themselves in the snowy weather. Soft snowflakes fell down into their hair and on their jackets.

Anna and Emily skated around on the lake while Gaston played soothing music in the background. Ron had asked him if he would prefer activities or DJing. Gaston had decided he wanted to do the music. So right now calm music played while they skated. Anna and Emily attempted to figure skate like they had seen on the television in their muggle homes but continued falling on their butts. They were rather sore when they took a seat in the snow next to Gaston.

"Play some good music" Anna whined to Gaston. "Something with beat…this crap is crap"

"Well what should I play?" Gaston asked. "Or would you like to DJ this escapade?"

"Sure" Anna stood and fell at his feet. "Just as soon as I can stand"

Emily laughed. She then tried to help Anna off the ice and fell herself.

"This is harder than it looks Gaston!" Emily scolded him for laughing at them.

Gaston continued to laugh at their attempts to stand on the ice in skates. Anna eventually made it on her feet with the help of two of the Durmstrang boys.

"See…easy as pie" she lied. "Thank you boys"

"You're welcome Anna" they both replied and skated off.

Anna pushed Gaston over in the snow and took his chair. She flipped through the CDs and found a perfect genre. She popped open the top of the stereo and slipped the disk in unnoticed.

"Play that one" she instructed.

Gaston turned the CD on and Nancy Sinatra's These Boots Are Made For Walking played.

"You like this song don't you?" Gaston asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"You play it a lot"

"Nonsense" Anna skated off with Emily.

They did some fancy twirls around the ice and fell a few more times. Then they decided that instead of ice-skating they were going to ice dance. It was a strange sight. Two girls standing in the middle of the lake where everyone could see them. They tried tap dancing in skates and fell. They tried ballroom dancing in skates and fell when Emily tried to spin Anna under her arm. They tried some hip-hop moves and fell. It was interesting. Then Emily decided she was going to skate while rocking out on her air guitar. Anna followed her around rocking on her air drums. They got a random Beauxbatons girl to follow and rock out on air bass doing spins.

"I've had enough skating!" Emily decided loudly.

Anna agreed. "Let's make a snowman"

Emily and Anna skated over to their supervisor.

"Can we switch yet?"

"Just as soon as Professor McGonagall blows the—

A whistle blew signaling the switch of stations. Anna kissed Gaston's cheek and tore off her skates to replace with her boots. Her and Emily took off towards the snowman building competitions. They skidded to a halt and again fell on their bottoms in front of Ron.

"Anxious are you?" he asked.

"Skating got boring" Emily stated.

"Yes" Anna tossed snow at him. "Snow is much cooler. Have you ever wondered what winter would be like without snow?"

Emily shook her head following Anna to a nice patch of snow to build a snowman with the air bass Beauxbatons girl.

"It would be like summer only colder" the Beauxbatons girl stated.

"It would be terrible"

"I agree" Emily said.

Anna knelt in the snow and began rolling a small ball. Emily and their Beauxbatons friend watched her.

"There's an easier way," the Beauxbatons girl said.

"Yes I know, but this is way much more fun" Anna tossed snow at her. "We never got your name"

"I'm Mikey"

"That's right" Anna laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm just terrible with names"

"It's all right"

"So, do you actually plan an instrument?" Emily asked.

"I play the bass guitar"

"Wicked. We so have to start a band!" Anna exclaimed. "Emily can play guitar, Mikey on bass and I'll rattle the drums"

"She can't actually play" Emily informed Mikey. "She has no rhythm"

"Excuse me!" Anna took offence and threw a snowball at Emily.

Emily laughed and picked up her own snowball to toss back at Anna. She missed and got one of the Durmstrang boys who had helped her and Anna off the ice earlier.

"Sorry"

"No problem" he replied throwing one back at her.

"Snowball fight!" the students yelled.

Snowballs started flying everywhere. Students were getting hit in the face, in the back and anywhere else. Anna took it upon herself to hide behind other people when snowballs came her way. She hid behind Emily who knew the strategy and moved out of the way. She ran behind some Beauxbatons girls and some Durmstrang boys and then stood in front of Ron while his back got hit.

"Join the fight Professor" Anna laughed.

She picked up some snow and stuffed it in his face then ran off getting hit by other snowballs. By the end of the fight all the students in the school were soaking and dripping from head to toe. They were led back inside and told to hang their belongings on hooks to dry while they gathered in the dining hall to have hot chocolate and cookies.

The house elves had prepared chocolate chip and oatmeal cookies for the students along with large mugs of hot chocolate.

A lot of students from Beauxbatons brought out their Wizard's Chessboards and the other students gathered round to watch the battle of wits. Scoring soon took place in order to have a chess tournament. The Beauxbatons girls were kicking the butts off the Durmstrang boys but the Hogwarts kids were whipping butt at the Beauxbatons girls. It was a vicious cycle and once in awhile a Durmstrang beat a Beauxbatons but lost to the Hogwarts opponent.

"Knight to E5" Gaston said.

The knight moved over the board and took out Valerie's king.

"Check mate" Gaston beamed. "I'm undefeated"

"A champ chess tournament winner Gaston LeClair!" Valerie exclaimed raising his arm with hers. "Will take on B champ chess tournament winner Dean…what's your last name?"

"Miller"

"Dean Miller" Valerie laughed.

Dean and Gaston sat down across from each other at the table. The other students stood around the table watching. Some stood on chairs and knelt on the table to see over the crowd. Dean was white so he moved first. His first move was a pawn to G3. Gaston followed moving his first pawn to G6. They continued knocking out each other's players until the anticipation got worse. Gaston was sweating and Dean was nervous.

"You're not going to beat me up if I win right?" Gaston asked out of no where.

Dean laughed. "No way man, just do it"

"Check mate" Gaston said as his piece moved in front of Dean's king and knocked it out of the game.

"Good game" Dean shook his hand.

"The winner" Valerie held up Gaston's arm again. "Gaston LeClair is the new seventh year wizard chess champion"

"At least I'm the champion for something" he laughed. "Man that was nerve wrecking"

"I know" Dean sighed. "I'm sure glad it's over"

"Not that it mattered who won because you're both Hogwarts students" Louise stated.

Dean and Gaston shrugged.

"It's a matter of pride Louise" Jordan stated.

Anna left the hustle of the dining hall just after the second round of the chess tournament had started. She pulled on her boots and coat, which were now dry, and headed out to the train. The sky was getting dreary and she wanted to rest until dinner. She pushed open the great doors and walked out into the brisk afternoon, almost evening air. She shivered from the wind that had picked up and started out across the field of disturbed snow.

Inside the train she hung her coat up by the fire in the common room and put her boots next to her coat. She sat in the large chair with her Medieval Murders book. She was just getting into the next story of murder when noise came from behind her. She set the book down and looked over the couch. Professor McGonagall and Ron had come in.

"Miss. Wilder, what are you doing back?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

Anna held up her book. "Reading in peace finally"

Ron chuckled. "It's hard to find a quiet place to read around here isn't it"

Anna nodded. Professor McGonagall and Ron left the common room to put their coats away and change into dry shoes. Only Ron returned to the common room though and took a seat next to Anna in front of the fire.

"What's it about?" he asked nodding at her book she had picked up again.

"A series of Medieval murders" she replied not taking her eyes off the page.

"Sounds interesting, if you're into that sort of thing…muggle murders or magical murders?"

"Muggle murders…and it is interesting" Anna stated. "The one I just read was on the murder of a nun"

"A nun? Who did it?"

"She was murdered twenty years previous to the tale so the murder at the time wasn't anyone special but became the high priest of the church. He had blamed the church's gardener for her murder and then ran to the high priest at the time for mercy. The gardener was hanged for her murder and the priest that committed the crime continued to punish himself by inflicting self harm by whipping in front of the statue erected for the fallen saint"

"Wow…that's pretty intense. So, a priest murdered a nun"

"Yes because he was in love with her and she was going to leave the convent with another to open religious school"

Ron shook his head. "Their ways are confusing"

"Well if you found out the woman you loved was leaving you to marry another man what would you do?"

"Kill the other man" Ron attempted a joke. "I'm sorry, it's not a laughing matter. I really don't know"

"He didn't mean to kill her because she was leaving him. She caught him trying to steal the treasure of the church"

"That makes a little more sense…to kill for love or someone who doesn't love you seems like a waste of time"

"I don't think so," Anna said quietly. "I find it rather heroic or something like that"

"So if I murdered you to stop you from running off with Gaston that would be romantic and heroic?" Ron asked skeptically as Professor McGonagall came back in the common room.

"But that's not going to happen" Anna stated.

"How do you know?" Ron leaned over the arm of his chair towards her.

"Because you, Professor Weasley, are much to much of a pussy to commit murder"

"That's not true" Ron defended himself. "I help defeat Voldemort"

"Ah, but you didn't do the initial killing…and besides, Gaston is way out of my league to run away with"

"That's a very unique and slightly inappropriate conversation to be having with students Professor Weasley" Professor McGonagall announced her presents.

"She brought it up. I simply asked what her book was about"

Anna nodded. "I should have told him it was a smutty romance and…the rest of that sentence is inappropriate isn't it?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. "I believe so…I'd like to see you in my office Ronald"

"Yes ma'am" Ron stood.

Professor McGonagall left the room. Ron bent over Anna and kissed her cheek quickly.

"Don't run off with anyone" he said and left.

Anna watched as he left the room. He had a nice walk…and butt. She opened her book again and continued to read about murder.

Anna was asleep in the chair when Ron came back in to get her for dinner. He knelt beside the chair and shook her shoulder. He whispered her name softly until she opened her eyes.

"Time to wake up"

She groaned.

"I guess that book wasn't as good as you made it out to be" he laughed lifting the book from her lap and marking the page.

"Are you in trouble?" Anna asked slowly sitting up.

"No" Ron assured her. "She just wanted to go over how well you brats are making out with the change of pace in school"

"And?"

"You're all doing as well as if you were back at Hogwarts"

Anna rubbed her eyes. "That's all right…I'm still top of the class right?"

Ron laughed. "You're up there"

"Good"

Ron pulled her out of the chair.

"It's dinner time, Professor McGonagall wanted to make sure you ate something since you didn't make it for lunch"

Ron set his arm around her and helped her put on her boots and jacket to leave the train. He walked with his arm around her into the Beauxbatons palace but let her go at the door. Anna walked to her seat with Gaston and Ron walked to the teacher's table. The conversation at the table ventured from different topics but Anna sat staring off into space not listening to anyone and dreaming.


	11. Chapter 10: A Devastating Occurrance

Chapter Ten: A Devastating Occurrence

_In the darkness you will find something has been left behind. Is it something dear to you protected by what you fear to do? Come inside and you will see what has been taken from you to me._

What is that supposed to mean? Anna asked herself sitting on the edge of her bed with a hand on her stomach. Something was taken from them. She knew that much. Something was always taken in the second task and they had to fight to get it back. What would they be fighting though? Something they were afraid of? Even Emily had looked the message over many times and couldn't figure it out. Gaston had tried and couldn't, not even Dexter or Paris haven't figured it out and they're really smart. Then she got a brainwave, _protected by what you fear to do; _it had to be something they fear to do. So would that mean she'd be faced with Professor Weasley?

"Emily!" Anna yelled. "Emily!"

Ron ran into the girls' dormitory. "Anna is everything all right?"

"No, get Emily!" Anna yelled again. "Emily!"

"Calm down Anna, what's wrong?"

"I can't do the next task"

"Why not?"

"Because I figured out what it is I might have to do and let me assure you, you don't want it happening. Emily!"

Emily ran into the girls' dormitory. She pushed Ron out of the room and closed the door.

"What is the matter?"

"Is it something dear to you protected by what you fear to do?" Anna quoted. "I know what I'm afraid to do Emily, I can't go in there"

"Anna, nobody knows about that, it'll be something completely different"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, what else are you afraid of?"

"I've got this terrible fear of spiders" Anna whispered.

"You and Professor Weasley are meant for each other" Emily laughed. "Why spiders?"

"When I lived with my father I had this friend name Tyler and one afternoon we were walking through the woods and fell into a pit of poisonous spiders. I swear to you I was scared for our lives but my daddy pulled us out of there in time before the spiders could devour us"

"Jeez Anna"

"There's more then just spiders. Skeletons because there were bones of the people who had previously fallen into the spider's nest"

"Well I hope you can fight a spider" Emily sighed.

"Emily…we have to do research. What kind of spider will it be?"

"I don't know…where's Daphne she knows all about magical creatures"

Anna and Emily ran out of the train to find Daphne who was sitting on the bench with Chris from Durmstrang. She smiled at them as the approached.

"Hey Anna" Chris said. "Figure out the next task yet?"

"Let's not go there" Anna shook.

"Daphne, what types of spiders are in the magical world?" Emily asked.

"Spiders eh?" Chris nudged Anna with a laugh. "Don't worry, mine's headless ghosts"

"Headless ghosts?"

"I'm kidding Anna, it's Snakes"

"Creepy…so Daphne, spiders?"

"Well, I can't see many of the normal every day spiders being used in this sort of thing so I'm going with something like the Acromantula"

"Ew" Anna shivered. "That sounds disgusting…what is it?"

"It's a gigantic black spider with a poisonous bite and capable of human speech and is thought to be the outcome of experimental breeding"

"I can't do this" Anna sat at Chris' feet.

"What am I facing then?" Chris asked Daphne.

"Probably something like the basilisk"

"Lovely"

"Of course they would blind the basilisk and remove the poison as safety precautions" Daphne informed.

"Wonder what Valerie is up against" Anna watched the other champion pass by.

"So, how you going to fight them?" Daphne asked.

"You'll know when I know" Anna sighed. "Let's get this over with before my bravery dies"

Chris stood and pulled Anna off the ground. They followed Valerie to the entrance hall and were met by Madame Maxi, Professor McGonagall and Professor Andrew. Valerie was in the lead at the moment so she was the first to face her task. Inside the room everything was pitch black except for those rotating lights you would seen being used when someone was on guard. Almost like a flashlight beam. Valerie could barely be seen on the screen they had hooked up but she could definitely be heard. She was terrified of whatever she was facing. It looked like a dragon of some sort and she was trapped inside a burning building. Her worst fear was to be trapped inside a burning building with a dragon outside ready to eat her. Her job was to get out of the building and passed the dragon to save her whatever it was that had been taken. Anna and Chris watched the door of the room carefully waiting for the moment that Valerie would open it with her missing something. Anna was terrified and clutching Chris' hand. Valerie finally made it out an hour after going in. She reentered the entrance hall with Rosa in tow. The Beauxbatons girls cheered. Then it was Anna's turn.

Nervously she walked towards the room that was slowly being transformed into her worst fear. She heard the shrill yell of the spider inside and couldn't force herself another step. Chris squeezed her hand for assurance. She entered the darkness of the room and stood close to the closed door. The beams of light flashed over the giant Acromantula's eyes.

"Sweet lord help me" Anna prayed.

A swift movement passed by her and Anna felt sharp pains in her side. She groaned and saw the Acromantula had pinned her against the wall. Anna groaned in pain and started spitting up blood. This can't be good she thought to herself.

"Fictum Aufero" Anna pointed at the Acromantula's leg and it started to slice itself off.

She fell to the ground in a pile of blood she had spit up.

Emily stood in the dining hall watching the screen in horror. Anna was going to die. Anna's baby was going to die. Emily ran over to Professor McGonagall and tried reasoning with her.

"Professor, you've got to get Anna out of there" Emily begged. "She's going to die"

"Emily calm down" Professor McGonagall warned. "Anna is going to be fine. If I see that she is in any grave danger I will have her pulled from the competition"

"But Professor—

"Emily please return to your seat. Anna is going to be fine"

Emily walked back to her seat silently. Professor McGonagall was wrong.

The Acromantula snapped its teeth on Anna's arm causing her wand to fall to the dark floor. She didn't know what to do at this point. Her wand was missing and she was bleeding from every inch of her body. She slipped on a patch of blood and fell beneath the Acromantula. Her wand was just out of reach she noticed when the light passed by. She wormed her way an inch and grabbed it. She felt a leg force its way through her leg. She screamed and sent the only curse she could think of at the Acromantula.

"Avada Kedavra" she yelled as she attempted to get out from beneath the Acromantula.

She was just barely out of harms way when it landed on her already injured leg. A glitter of light appeared where what had been taken from her was. Gaston was standing there staring at her fearfully. He ran to her side and pulled with all his might to get out from underneath the giant spider. He carried her out of the room where the hysterical Emily met them. Anna was covered in her own blood and Gaston was getting her blood all over him. Ron took Anna out of Gaston's arms and carried her down to the hospital wing with Emily in toe.

Madame Winfield was completely appalled at her state. She sent Ron away and scolded Emily for allowing Anna to complete this task. Emily tried defending herself but ended up in tears by the end of Madame Winfield's lecture. To make up for it, Emily helped Madame Winfield fix Anna up. Anna had lost the baby to the Acromantula and almost her life. She had lost too much blood to really be conscious so Madame Winfield explained everything to Emily sending her into hysteria again.

"A…Anna…is going…to be…devastated" Emily gasped through tears and chokes.

"Yes and no" Madame Winfield said.

"She'll also be relieved. Anna, or any of you girls are too young for that Emily"

"I…know…but…still"

"I know it's hard, and Anna is going to need a lot of space and help through this" Madame Winfield rested her hands on the shoulders of Emily's smock. "You've got to be strong for her…can you cut this?"

Emily cut the cord for Madame Winfield to remove the fetus. Emily choked on her tears some more.

"No one can no about this Madame Winfield"

The nurse nodded. "I understand"

The blood had been cleaned up. Anna had made it through the night and came out of her conscious. Emily had sat in the chair by her bed all night with her hand in Anna's just waiting. The night had been long with frequent visits from the Professors. Professor McGonagall had come to apologize for not listening to Emily when she said Anna was in trouble. Ron had come just to be there. Professor Andrew of Durmstrang had stopped in to make sure everything was all right and to ask if there was anything he could do. Madame Maxi had come in offering Emily a cup of soup, which she had gratefully accepted.


	12. Chapter 11: A Life Changed

Chapter Eleven: A Life Changed

Since the second task Anna had become a completely different person. She refused to come to classes and instead lay on her bed curled up in a ball. She wouldn't talk to anyone and Professor McGonagall couldn't even put the fear on her anymore. Anna was completely emotionless to the outside world. All her emotion was hidden beneath a huge bundle of disgrace and humility for what had happened on the second task. The sight of all her blood over the floor and the feel of spitting it up tortured her. The news Emily had given her when she had been stable enough to hear it had unstabilized her entire world. She was a mess and she wasn't about to let anything mess up anyone.

She didn't make a sound for weeks. She didn't eat, or drink. Emily brought her homework but it just sat there during the day. Sometimes at night a light could be seen and Anna would do some homework to send to Ron or Professor McGonagall the next day. It didn't happen often but the homework build up lasted a week then got finished in time for Anna to do the next build up of homework. She wasn't coming to class but she was getting the work done and done on an average level so the Professors were content with that. At least she was still learning Professor McGonagall had said.

Her behaviour was actually kind of an annoyance to the students though. Each night another Hogwarts girl would sit next to Anna's bed and try to get some kind of reaction from her. Even Francie tried taunting her but got nothing. Not even a smirk. It came to a point where the Hogwarts boys were attempting to get a reaction from her. None of them did though. Gaston was getting pretty upset with Anna lately. He hated this turn in her life and was trying as hard as he could to make things better. But blaming himself wasn't the answer Emily kept telling him. After an attempt from all the Hogwarts students, the Durmstrang boys started coming in. But that had no affect on Anna either. The randomly, girls from Beauxbatons started coming to see her. But still she didn't change her out look on life. Emily was really starting to get worried about Anna and badly wanted to tell Ron what was going on.

"Anna" Emily whispered. "I think you need to talk to Professor Weasley…he should know what happened Anna. You see, the thing is I'm really worried about you sweetie"

Emily was starting to cry.

"I-I think you need help. Madame Winfield said I needed to be strong for you Anna, but I'm so sick of being strong for you!" Emily shouted at her friend. "I'm going to tell him unless you give me some kind of sign that you're coming out of this state of whatever it is!"

Emily waiting catching her breath. Anna never made any notion of her being there.

"Anna!" Emily yelled. "Anne Rose wake up! You can't live like this!"

Gaston heard yelling coming from the girls' dormitory and ran in. Emily was red faced and screaming at Anna who just lied there. He pulled Emily out of the room and hugged her.

"Emily, it's all right"

Emily pushed him away. "No it's not Gaston! Look at her! She's wasting away!"

"Emily, please" Gaston took a breath.

He brushed the hair away from Emily's face and let her stew.

"I can't stand it anymore Gaston" Emily started crying. "She's not herself…I'm worried about her"

"I know…this is worse then when Corinne passed out in class"

"This is Anna Gaston, Anna isn't like this"

"I know…you know what's wrong Emily so why don't you tell someone?"

"Because I promised"

"That's understandable but Emily if it'll make things better…"

"It won't" Emily sighed. "It'll make things worse"

Emily took a deep breath. "I'm all right now Gaston…thank you"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome…patience Emily"

Emily faked a smile and went back in the girls' dormitory. She sat beside Anna's bed and stared at her.

"I'm sorry Anna. I don't know what got over me" Emily stroked Anna's hair. "I'm just losing my patience and I know it hurts you. I don't understand what you're feeling but I want to help. I want you to open up to me"

Anna sighed. It was the most response anyone had gotten in a month.

"I really think you need to talk to him" Emily continued since she knew Anna was listening. "But it's your decision sweetie"

Ron walked the edge of the lake with Harry who had flown there as soon as possible when Ron had asked him to come. For the most part they walked in silence making small comments about little things until Ron was ready to tell him what had happened.

"It was all over the papers what happened at the last task" Harry started a conversation. "Is Anna all right?"

Ron sighed. "That's the thing Harry…she isn't fine"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I think something deep happened in there to her. I'm not just talking about her almost dying. I think there was something emotion attached to whatever went on"

"I'm not really following you"

"I'm not very good at this sort of thing" Ron stated. "That was Hermoine's job…to figure out what we're trying to say"

Harry sighed. "I miss her"

"I sent her a letter asking if she'd come"

"And?"

"I haven't heard anything. We could really use her right now"

"I agree"

Harry and Ron turned around. Hermoine stood with a broom in hand and a smile. She hugged both her boys and then got serious.

"So what's going on?"

"Ron's got issues" Harry stated. "I can't understand him"

Hermoine linked her arms with Ron and Harry.

"This is just like in our years of high school" Hermoine stated. "I hope things aren't awkward between us Ron"

"Not right now, maybe once I get this problem off my chest"

"So Ron says that he thinks there's something more behind what happened with Anna during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament" Harry stated.

Hermoine looked lost. "What happened?"

"Jeez…Hermoine, don't you read the daily prophet?" Ron asked.

"Nope, we don't get it in the mountains. The giants can't read"

"Oh…well anyway, Anna Rose Wilder is our Hogwarts Champion and the second task involved them all facing their fears and well hers is spiders…coincidence eh?"

Hermoine laughed. "Just a little"

"Go on" Harry urged.

"So she goes in completely terrified there's blood everywhere, she almost dies and then performs the killing curse which she hasn't even learnt yet in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then her buddy Gaston, he's sitting over there looking gloomy" Ron indicated. "He comes out carried her covered in blood and unconscious and he's covered in blood. It's a really gruesome sight"

"Ok" Hermoine started. "Now that the gruesome part is out of the way I understand more of the emotional part Harry mentioned. Ron, is it possible that there is something more to Anna's fear than just spiders?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't know"

"Does Gaston know?" Hermoine started walking over to the gloomy student.

Ron and Harry followed. Hermoine sat down next to him.

"Hi, I'm Hermoine Granger, Professor Weasley's best friend, well one of them, what can you tell me about Anna?"

Gaston stared at her. "I don't know, if you want something about the last task I'm the wrong person, you're better off trying to pry Hagrid away from dragons because Emily won't crack"

Hermoine nodded. "Ron, can I see Anna?"

"I guess so…"Ron said slowly.

Hermoine, Ron and Harry left Gaston. They walked to the train and Hermoine stopped. She looked back and fourth between Harry and Ron.

"There's something different about you Ron" she stated.

"Besides I'm miserable right now?"

"You've got the after glow of sex fading around you" Hermoine went into the train.

She knocked on the door of the girls' dormitory. Emily answered.

"Hi, I'm Hermoine Granger, I'd like to talk to Anna"

"Good luck" Emily sighed. "We all would like to talk to Anna"

"Could I have a moment alone with her though?"

"Sure…come on Francie" Emily dragged the Slytherin girl out of the room.

Hermoine sat on the floor next to the girl.

"Hello Anna" Hermoine said quietly. "We haven't met but I know your secret"

Anna's eyes looked at her.

"You're probably wondering how I know right? Especially since nobody else has figured it out. It's because nobody else knows what it's like to be loved by a Weasley. It's amazing isn't Anna?"

Anna slowly nodded.

"I know things are hard right now but you can't just lie here and let life pass you by. There's so much out there for you and if Ron's not willing to put out then you should just drop him and move on" Hermoine waited. "This has nothing to do with him does it? Well, it does but he has no clue what happened does he and you don't plan on telling him do you?"

Anna shook her head.

"I'm smart Anna, a lot smarter then the other people here. I can tell when something isn't going right. I was always able to tell when Ron makes huge mistakes. And I'll have to say not using protection, especially with someone so young is the worst mistake he's ever made. He's made some bad ones too…but they've never caused anyone to die. However, Anna, the thing is, is it alive when it's born? Or is it when it's a fetus, or a zygote? What do you think?"

Hermoine stood and held out her hand. "Take my hand Anna and together we'll tell Ron what happened. If you're not going to tell him I will…no, all right then. Take care of yourself Anna, I'll go talk to Ron"

Hermoine left the girls' dormitory and smiled at Emily. "I managed to get some nods"

Emily hugged her. "Thank you"

"Go see her…I need to talk to Ron about this little problem"

"Umm…Miss. Granger" Emily said.

"Don't worry, Anna won't be mad at you. You haven't broken your promise"

Emily went back inside while Ron stood with Harry waiting for Hermoine to tell them.

"Let's walk" Hermoine said. "This will need a lot of pacing"

They walked back to the water's edge where everything was silent. Hermoine was waiting for the right moment to tell them. Harry was just waiting to listen and Ron was getting impatient.

"Hermoine, just tell me"

"Ron, before anything is said you have to do something"

"What tell me what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

Hermoine stopped and looked at him with disbelief. "Ron, you slept with a student!"

Harry gasped.

"I know that much Hermoine"

"What made you lose that control you had?" Harry asked.

"What does it matter right now?" Ron asked looking back and forth between his friends.

"Ron, she's a seventeen year old girl who lost her virginity to her Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor"

"I know" Ron stated.

"Wait till I tell Ginny" Harry laughed.

"Harry! You're not helping situations" Hermoine snapped.

"I'm sorry"

"It's all right…Ron, Anna was terrified in there but not completely of the spider"

Ron looked confused.

"She was afraid for her life and…"

"And what?" Harry urged her.

"And…the—

"Hermoine!" Anna interrupted them. "I should tell him"

Hermoine smiled down at her. "You're absolutely right. Come on Harry, Ron doesn't need us around to hear all this"

"But I want to know what's going on"

"I'll tell you later Harry" Ron assured him.

Harry and Hermoine walked off to make a visit with Professor McGonagall. Ron looked back at Anna.

"So you've decided to leave you bed" he tried to lighten the mood.

"It was difficult, it was so warm" Anna helped him out. "This is weird"

Ron nodded. "Weirder than the time at the restaurant"

"Weirder than every time since we…"

"Yea"

They stood in silence. They were both trying to figure out what to say but nothing was coming that seemed right. Anna wanted to yell and scream and then after all the yelling and screaming was done she wanted to rip his clothes off and make love to him again. Ron wanted to explode all his anger on her for making him completely worried and almost dying on him. Then he wanted to take her where she stood. Neither of them said anything.

"I don't know what to tell you" Ron said.

Anna took a deep breath. "I was pregnant and I lost my baby…our baby"

She had said it so quickly he could barely understand what she was saying.

"What?" Ron questioned her.

"Hermoine said you made a lot of mistakes but you should have realized we needed protection against this Professor"

"Anna, hold on a minute…you were pregnant?"

"Yes"

"You lost the baby?"

"Yes"

"I'm an idiot for not using protection?"

"Yes"

"Wow, this is a lot to be thrown on someone"

"A lot to be thrown on someone?" Anna questioned him angrily. "You think this is a lot to be thrown on someone? Try being the person pregnant! Try being the one who almost died along with the baby! Try being the person who had to hide it from everyone and especially from the only person who matter! Or imagine being Emily who had to sit there and watch me suffer through everything and you didn't have a clue! Did you even consider it when you fucked me?"

Anna slapped Ron across the face and took off.

Ron was stunned. All in three months time he had slept with a student, gotten her pregnant, lost the baby to his worst fear and gotten slapped in the face but a seventeen year old girl. This was all too much to take in. He took a moment to adjust himself then he started looking for Anna. A lot of the students and teachers watched him curiously and began the search themselves. They spent a good two hours looking for Anna. IT was weird for her to be missing. They always knew where she was. She was always in her bed curled up ignoring the world. But now she was somewhere and no one knew where. Students were slowly being sent to bed by ten o'clock and just the teachers were still left searching. Ron passed through the little layer of trees again for the fifth time that night. This time he listened closely and looked up and down and everywhere.

"There are worse things I could do, than go with a boy or two. Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy and no good I suppose it could be true, but there are worse things I could do. I could flirt with all the guys, smile at them and bat my eyes. Press against them when we dance, make them think they stand a chance and then refuse to see it through, that's the thing I'd never do. I can stay home every night. Wait around for Mr. Right. Take cold showers everyday and throw my life away, on a dream that won't come true. I could hurt someone like me, out of spite or jealousy. I don't steal and I don't lie, but I can feel and I cry. A fact I'll bet you never knew, but to cry in front of you that's the worse thing I could do"

Ron listened to the sweet sounds of a female voice coming from above him. He looked up and found Anna sitting on a tree branch. He started climbing the tree quietly not wanting to ruin the song. He could tell she was in tears and it hurt him badly. He sat on the branch opposite her and waited. She looked over at him in surprise but it passed quickly.

"Go away Professor"

"Anna, everyone is worried about you" Ron said.

"That's nice"

"Please come down" he requested.

Anna took out her wand and pointed it at him. "Listen to me Professor Weasley, you've really pissed me off tonight and I don't want to see you. Just leave me alone! Accio broom!" Anna shouted.

A broomstick flew towards the trees and she jumped onto it. Ron fell out of the tree and watched her fly through air back towards Hogwarts. Professor Andrew ran over to help Ron off the ground. Ron brushed himself off and looked around.

"What do we do now?"


	13. Chapter 12: Home Safe

Chapter Twelve: Home Safe

The winds blew through Anna's hair as she flew through the sky feeling for once the freedom she longed for. In the sky she could be calm and collected. She could take the time to figure out what she needed to do. She had made an instant decision to fly off into the night and knew her teachers would be out looking for her but she only needed a few hours.

Flying was the best transportation she could think of. She felt like it was only moment that she had left Beauxbatons and was arriving above the grounds of her beloved home. She could see the young children asleep around the fire where the elders were telling their stories. She could smell the fire and could remember her past.

She touched down in a clearing in the woods and traveled the last distance on foot. Her people were superstitious and she didn't want to startle them. She carried her broomstick in hand and walked. Outside one of the smaller cabins she rested the broomstick against its wall. She stepped forward for all to notice her arrival. The elders had just been mentioning the arrival of a missed Celtic Princess. Arms reached out to pull her into the circle and make her dance with the girls she was once a part of.

"It has been far too long Anna Rose" her grandmother smiled.

"Mama" Anna went to her arms. "I've missed you so much"

"Life just hasn't been the same since you have left…what brings you back?"

"I missed everyone here"

"But shouldn't you be in school child?" a familiar masculine voice asked.

Anna turned to see Brutes, the father of her best friend Tyler. "I should but…it's confusing, I'll go back tomorrow"

"It's a woman crisis then is it?" Brutes asked.

"Sort of" Anna nodded. "Where's Tyler?"

"He's off courting one of the little ladies here. It's taken him long enough to get over losing you I'd rather not let you see him"

Anna sighed as well as her grandmother.

"You speak nonsense" the grandmother stated. "Tyler has been fine…he's in the main cabin, go on"

Anna smiled with gratitude and went into the main cabin. Everything was the same except for the boy who sat at a table alone. He was taller and muscular than the little boy of ten she had left him. He had a man's build for hunting. He would be the headhunter someday she had always thought. His arms bulged out of his shoulders like small boulders of strength. His bare chest glistened with sweat from a recent hunt. A bowl of water and cleaning cloth lay on the table in front of him and the blood from an arrow dripped down his arm.

"It's been awhile," Anna said quietly.

The man looked up. His eyes longed for recognition that slowly came. He wrapped the cold cloth around his arm and walked to her. She felt her arms come up around his tough neck and held on for fear of losing him again.

"Anna Rose" he whispered. "What a pleasant surprise"

Anna took in the scent of him. It was all-normal.

"Everything deserves surprise Tyler"

Anna pulled away from him and looked deep into his eyes to find the child she once knew. He was still there. She walked back over to the bench he was sitting on and he followed. She took the cloth off his arm and dipped it into the water. She raised it again and wiped the blood from his arm.

"You've got to be more careful," Anna said with a hint of joke in her voice.

"I try, really I do" Tyler paused. "How are you?"

"I'm great" Anna lied but knew he saw through it.

"I could always tell when things weren't right but your grandmother refused to let me contact you"

"Why?"

"She wanted me to forget about you and find a nice clan girl to settle down with"

"And you should"

"Because you've found someone else too right?"

Anna dipped the bloodied cloth back in water. "I'm going to be a healer Tyler"

"I knew you would. You always brought home injured animals and took care of them. You were always around one someone got sick or pregnant"

Anna stiffened.

"What did I say?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Are you skeptic?"

"No why?"

"Because I can heal this faster then any Celtic healing lady would think"

"Be my guest"

Anna laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" she pulled out her wand and tapped it against Tyler's skin.

He watched as the slice healed itself. "Incredible"

"I'm a witch. I flew here on a broomstick. I'm the champion in a Triwizard Tournament which is where three schools, hence the tri, come together and compete for eternal glory something like that"

"Are you winning?"

"I don't think so…I was in second but I passed out after the second task and no one told me if I bet Chris or Valerie. I doubt it though so I'm losing or tied with Chris"

"Chris and Valerie are the other champions?"

"Yes…but I didn't come here tonight to discuss that"

"Why did you some here?" Tyler stroked her arms.

"A number of reasons. Stress, conflict with my gorgeous Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, a lot of pain that I need to deal with and to see you of course"

Tyler sat on the bench and pulled her down on his lap. He left his arms around her middle and kissed her neck slightly.

"Tell me everything" he kissed her again. "Start with the stress"

"Well, I'm graduating this year so it's naturally stressful. There's so much to get done and only a few months left"

"I'm under that myself" he kissed her shoulder. "The Professor?"

"He's involved with the pain" Anna turned to look at Tyler.

She lifts his face to hers so she could stare into his eyes while she talked. She explained everything to him from the fighting with her mother and staying with Ron up until that night. She explained Gaston and how he was going to be hurt in the addition of her problems. She explained exactly in detail how she felt about Ron and then went on to describing what it was like. She described everything in full detail that it took them a few hours to get through it all and analyze what she needed. Through her discussion Tyler continued to run his hands along different parts of her body. At some point they had ended up lying in his bed and still discussing everything.

"You're a lot more touchy feel then I remember" Anna stated at random.

"I just missed having you around…before it was like a tap on the shoulder meant nothing but after you left I noticed just how comforting your simple gestures were so I adopted them"

"Can I have them back?"

Tyler shook his head. "I like them…they've gotten me up quite a few skirts"

Anna smacked his knee. "You're terrible!"

Tyler leaned in closer to Anna. "I know but I'm simply irresistible to most girls"

"Is that so?" Anna leaned in.

"I have to keep a bat with me at all times to beat them off"

"I'm sure you do"

"It's true, I sleep with it under my mat"

"Show me"

Tyler pulled out a wooden stick from his mat. "See"

Anna took it from him and looked it over. She smiled at the engravings on it.

"I remember this"

She had found it in the woods one night with Tyler just before she had to move away. They had lit a small fire and engraved their names on the stick. He had promised he would keep it forever and passes it on to his children after he was gone. He had kept that promise so far. Anna fingered the engravings of her name plus his then the words forever and for always I'll be with you.

"I never did keep that promise very well did I?"

Tyler moved closer. He brushed her hair out of her face and looked deep into her painful eyes.

"You've been with my since you left right here" he pointed to his heart and kissed her lips lightly.

"Where would she have gone?" Ron asked pacing in front of Professor McGonagall's desk on the train.

The students had all gone to bed and most of the teachers were. Professor McGonagall and Ron hadn't yet. Ron was too worried about Anna and Professor McGonagall refused to sleep unless all her students were safe within the train. They were up trying to figure out where Anna would be.

"Back to Hogwarts perhaps?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Ron shook his head. "The owl from Hagrid said she hadn't been there"

"Have you checked the post?"

Ron nodded. "Nothing, no muggle has reported seeing a broomstick flying through the air"

"Ron, why don't you have a seat and calm down. I'll make some tea"

"Tea would be good but I can't sit" Ron said as someone knocked.

"Then answer my door"

Ron pulled open the door and saw Francie.

"Is everything all right?" he asked her.

"I'm too worried to sleep. I don't even like Anna but…all the girls are worried. None of them can sleep"

Ron set his hands on Francie's shoulders. "We're going to find her tonight Francie. Don't worry and tell the girls we'll find her"

Francie nodded. She started back down the hall. Ron got an idea.

"Francie…"

"Yes?"

"Where do you go when you're upset?"

She thought for a moment. "I wait until I'm calm and then talk to Jo' why?"

"Good night Francie"

"Good night Professor"

Professor McGonagall handed Ron a cup of tea.

"What was that?"

"The girls can't sleep…"

"Worried?"

"Yes…so am I"

"I don't know what's going on but it must be very terrifying for Anna" Professor McGonagall said. "What would you do if you were her?"

Ron thought for a moment. "I'd go to Harry or Hermoine"

A pile of folder's conjured up on Professor's McGonagall's desk. "Potter and Granger are your best friends right?"

"Yes"

"So, when there's a problem you go to your best friend right?"

"Yes…but Anna's best friend is Gaston"

Professor McGonagall was behind her desk looking through the pile of files. She pulled out Anna's and opened it.

"Anna Rose Wilder, born in a tiny settlement of a Celtic tribe on the eastern coast of Scotland…that's where she is Ronald. She's gone home to her father's family"

"But her father is deceased"

"You're right however, she still has a known grandmother there and a best friend from her childhood right?"

"That might be so…are you sure?"

"Weasley, you've got to go there and find out. Anna is your problem and you caused her to run off so you've got to go retrieve her…besides I can't leave my students unattended here"

"All right…but how will I know where this place is"

Professor McGonagall gave him a picture. Ron looked confused.

"It's a muggle photograph, they don't move"

"Right"

Ron left the headmistress' office and went out onto the grounds. He could see the sun was starting to come up. He'd have to move fast if he didn't want to be seen. He concentrated hard at the photograph and the place in it then disapparated. His whole body felt the tingle of falling apart and coming back together in another place.

He looked around. He was on the outskirts of the little settlement where the picture he held was taken. The tall totem poles stood marking the entrance archway. A group of what he assumed were gatherers came out with baskets. They looked at him oddly but continued on their way.

Ron took a deep breath and entered the camp or settlement or whatever this place was. There was no one else around but children and an elderly woman older than his grandmother. The children all noticed him and came poking at his robes. They led him over to the lady who now sat in a large chair. The lady looked him over and approved.

"Sit" she instructed.

Ron obeyed.

"What brings you to our settlement? We cause the outside world no harm"

"My name is Ron Weasley, I'm a Professor for a boarding school and I'm looking for one of our missing students"

"Well Professor Weasley, I've never heard of you but perhaps you could give me the name of this student you seek"

"Anna Rose Wilder" Ron tried not to give away any emotion.

"Anna Rose Wilder…yes, I've heard of her but have not seen her" the lady said.

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive"

"Well…perhaps you're eyesight isn't as good these days" Ron took out a photograph that didn't move and handed it to her.

"Nope, my eyes are plenty good"

Ron nodded. "Well perhaps I could speak with a few of your villagers?"

"As you wish but they have not seen her that I know of"

"Thank you"

Ron stood and walked around the village a bit. He didn't think if polite to enter any of the tents so he just spoke with a few of the villagers. Many of them regarded him as dangerous and stayed away. Some of them went to talk to the elder lady just after he spoke with them. He was getting really fed up with the obvious lies he was being fed. Once he had been told at least twenty times that Anna wasn't there he waited for the lunch crowd to roll in. A woman had whispered something to the elder lady about a man called Brutes and his son feuding. Meat was roasting on the fire and people were sitting quietly playing Celtic music on wooden flutes. The elder lady sat in a peaceful state until they all heard the yelling.

"Get out both of you!" a deep masculine voice roared. "You must pay our penance!"

"There's nothing to pay for!" a younger masculine voice replied. "Nothing happened!"

"You have dishonored your family!" the masculine voice called.

"No he hasn't" a female and familiar voice put in.

"Young lady, I told you not to go poking around looking for him, you're a disgrace"

A slap was heard.

"Shouldn't you do something elder lady?" the woman who had warned her said.

The elder lady stayed where she was.

"And you said I've dishonored this family?" the younger male questioned with anger. "She's the elder lady's granddaughter and you just slapped her"

"She's no clan of ours Tyler!"

"If that's how you feel then neither am I"

"Tyler don't" the female begged.

"For once listen to her," the older male said detestably. "I'm sick and tired of trying to send you down the proper path"

"That's fine, I never wanted your path anyway! I wanted to be like Mr. Wilder not you! I hate you!"

The whole lunch crowd gasped. Tyler came charging out of the cabin noise had erupted from. He stopped in his tracks noticing everyone. His father followed still yelling and dragging Anna by the arm but shut up with everyone staring. The elder lady rose from her chair and stepped towards them. She kissed Tyler's hand with a smile.

"Tyler, my son would be proud to know how you feel," she said to the boy. "Brutes, you would do well to remember just who you're yelling at. Let go of my grandchild"

Brutes let Anna's arm drop. The elder lady opened her arms for Anna who went to her. She checked to make sure everything was in order. It was.

"Brutes, he may be your son but by seventeen he has his right to do as he pleases. Tyler would you please explain the detest your father exploits for all to hear?"

"It's nothing," Tyler said.

"Nothing! I found them asleep in his bed together!" Brutes exclaimed. "Surely that isn't nothing"

"If it had been Tyler and any other girl in this village I would have reacted in your manner Brutes," the elder lady said. "But Anna Rose? Are you that brain dead you do not remember what they were to each other? Do you not remember the many nights they spent with one another in their childhood? Surely, things have not changed since then"

Anna shook her head no.

"She's a lot prettier now but other than that no" Tyler responded.

"Precisely, now Brutes, you are to go out on your own for four days to the punishment settlement on the rock. It will do you well to remember that even though Anna Rose is not among our people she is still my only heir and you must treat with the respect you show me now that she is a full lady"

Mama" Anna started.

"Shush child. I have more to say" the elder lady turned to Ron. "I apologize for our distortion of the facts. I was afraid you'd take Anna Rose away again but I understand the uncertainty among my people with her here"

"Mama—

"Anna, you belong in his world now, not ours"

Anna looked at Tyler who nodded in agreement. Her grandmother gave her a little shove forward. Ron stepped out from his spot against a cabin. Anna slowly walked over to him taking a glance back at her grandmother every few steps. Then she ran into his arms.

"I'm sorry," she cried against his chest.

Ron stroked her hair. He glanced at the elder lady, at Anna's grandmother and smiled a thank you. Anna's grandmother took Tyler's hand and brought him over to her large chair.

"There is one more thing I'd like to declare" she started. "My only son has passed on. My only granddaughter belongs to another man's life so I have no heir"

Anna pulled away from Ron to listen.

"Anyone object to this beautiful child Tyler being my heir? After all, he's the best friend of my granddaughter and if things hadn't gone the way they did and I got my way he would be my son's heir through marriage"

"Good grief" Tyler groaned. "You know m'lady, I didn't like her that much"

"Liar!" Anna yelled.

"Any objections?"

No one said anything.

"Then it's official. Tyler, your dream will come true. You get to be like my son, the man you admired"

Anna ran over and jumped into Tyler's hug. Her feet dangled above the ground and he kissed her head.

"I still think you're lying. You love me and want to hold me and kiss me"

"I've done all of those things" Tyler carried her back over to Ron. "Introduction please"

"Tyler, this is Professor Weasley, Professor this is the greatest man on the face of this earth Tyler"

"Nice to meet you" Tyler shook his hand. "Now please get her out of here before I can't let her go again"

Anna hugged Tyler tighter and pressed a kiss to his lips. She let him go and did the same to her grandmother. She waved goodbye to everyone she loved for a second time. Ron took her hand and led her away. Behind the cabin she grabbed her broomstick and walked into the woods with her Professor. Tyler followed them into the woods.

"It's all right" Anna assured Ron wrapping her arms around him. "He knows I'm a witch"

Ron nodded. "Hang on"

Tyler watched closely but it seemed like they were there and then gone in a blink.


	14. Chapter 13: Gaston's Revolution

Chapter Thirteen: Gaston's Resolution

"I'm so relieved" Emily sat down in the restaurant.

The gay waiter from before gradually made his way over to their table. He carried menus and a note pad to take their order. For the first time Anna actually noticed the things around her. The waiter wore a pair of tight leather pants that had a sparkle to them and a tight purple dress shirt that had a flare in the arms. In fact, all the waiters and waitresses wore the same outfit. The men were obviously gay and the women wore leather skirts with the sparkle and the exact same only more revealing purple shirts.

"No Turkey this time?" the waiter asked.

Anna shook her head. "Something with Pasta"

"The spaghetti is excellent. It gives one the desire for sexual relations"

"Oh gross" Gaston gagged. "Sexual spaghetti…I don't even like normal spaghetti"

"No thank you" Chris took over. "Just menus for now"

"No problem"

He left menus and went to serve the group of fifth year Beauxbatons girls. Anna looked around at the restaurant while the others looked over the menus. The room was all dressed in cherry wood with bright circular carpets under each table of four that were rainbow. Very gay paintings littered the walls with candles in between them. On the tables was a candlestick of three candles in a lavender colour with a bowl of potpourri.

"Have any of you noticed how gay this place is?" Anna asked her friends.

"No" Emily replied taking in the room. "Wow"

"This place gives me the creeps" Gaston stated.

"But the waitresses are cute" Chris put in.

"And the waiters are gay. Just the right combination for you two"

"Are you implying one of us is gay Anna?" Chris asked.

"Uh huh" she nodded. "You can decide"

Chris and Gaston looked at each other for a second.

"He is," they said at the same time causing Emily and Anna to laugh hysterically.

"What bird do you worship this week?" the waiter asked as he returned with a jug of water and glasses.

Anna put on a thoughtful look. "I'm not sure…it may not be a bird this week"

"Perhaps, cow?"

"Mmm…beef"

"Or you could always go vegetarian" Emily stated. "And worship cabbage"

"That is the most disgusting vegetable ever," Gaston said.

"I'll just get some fries," Anna decided. "With gravy and cheese on it"

"Fries with gravy and cheese ok. And the rest of you?"

"I'll have the spaghetti," Chris decided. "I'm feeling lucky today and Andrea is having spaghetti"

"Nothing for me" Gaston said. "I'm not that hungry so I'll just pick off Anna's plate"

"Oh you think so?"

"Yes and Emily's"

"I'm getting Caesar salad"

"Got it" the waiter smiled. "I'll be right back with your orders"

The group sat in silence for an awkward moment. They were all finally taking in the sights of gayness the restaurant beheld. Anna stared out the window. The snow was melting and Ron was directing students with one of the Beauxbatons teachers. The snow was melting…that only meant one thing. Spring was coming and following Spring would be summer, the summer after their final year.

Anna sighed

"What's wrong?" Chris asked her.

"I've just had a bad realization"

"About what?" Gaston asked.

"This is our last year at Hogwarts…well, not really at Hogwarts but you know what I mean"

"Yea, so?" Emily questioned.

"This time next year we won't be sitting together in a gay coloured restaurant. We'll be working and getting our own places and moving on with our lives"

"And never seeing each other again" Emily cried out. "I just realized it to"

Anna hugged her friend. "We'll keep in touch"

"We have to" Emily hugged her back. "I got to be the maid of honour at the wedding if Gaston won't do it"

"I've already told her I'm not wearing a dress," Gaston stated bluntly. "If I agree to be the maid of honour it will be in a tux"

"You're not wearing a Tux as the maid of honour"

"Then I'm not the maid of honour" Gaston refused.

"Emily, be my maid of honour?"

"Totally. I'll wear a dress. When are you getting married?"

"Preferably after she's finished school" Ron stated as the Beauxbatons seventh years dragged him in.

"I have six months to find a good man. I want to get married in December" Anna said. "Why don't you girls come join us? I'm sure the dashing waiter will let you move the tables"

Anna flashed the waiter a smile as he brought their food.

"Certainly, as long as it goes back"

"Excellent. Now we can all marvel at the gorgeous Professor Weasley" Anna laughed evilly.

"Anna" Emily started. "I don't want to leave school"

"You're going to be fine"

"I'm scared" Chris stated. "To be completely honest. It terrifies me"

"I know exactly how you all felt," Ron informed. "Only you weren't leaving Hogwarts to go and find Horcruxes and destroy the most murderous villain ever"

"That's right. It must have been double scary for you Professor" one of the Beauxbatons girls stroked his arm.

"Isn't that illegal?" Ron asked her and she stopped.

"Sorry"

"It's fine" Ron assured her. "What are you eating Gaston?"

Gaston had stolen a fry from Anna's plate and the cheese was strung across the table.

"I believe they call it poutine in Canada" he replied. "French fries, gravy and cheese mixed together to create a delectable taste"

"You should go into advertising" a Beauxbatons girl smiled.

"Maybe that was my lifelong dream"

"Ignore him" Anna shook her head and smacked Gaston's.

"Ouch, man can't a guy eat in peace?"

"He can when he's not eating off his best friend's plate"

"Oh really?" Gaston picked up his spoon.

"What are you going to do?"

Gaston placed the spoon into Chris' spaghetti.

"Don't even think about it" Anna warned.

"What are you going to do about it? Tell Professor Weasley?"

Anna looked at Ron. He raised his hands in defeat.

"I'm not getting involved"

Gaston had a piece of hamburger on the spoon mixed with spaghetti. He turned the spoon to face her. He bent the spoon back and let the hamburger fly in her direction. Anna screamed and tried to jump at him over the table. Everyone else laughed as Gaston sprang from his seat and Anna chased him outside into the melting snow. She tackled him into the mud while the other students laughed and Emily passed around Anna's poutine for everyone to try. When they came back in the restaurant her poutine was gone and they were covered in mud.

"You're terrible" Anna sighed sitting down.

"You're muddy" Chris replied. "Both of you"

"Who ate my lunch?" Anna questioned the group. "Emily"

"Actually it was all of us. I passed it around"

"Well you better all cough up like a sickle"

Everyone groaned and handed Anna a coin to pay for her meal. She ran to the counter and paid it.

"I want to check out the other places"

"I'm still eating" Chris stated.

Anna grabbed a folk and took a bit. "Hey, this is really good"

"Got the urge to have sex?" Gaston asked.

"That's slightly inappropriate," Ron said.

"The waiter said it would give one the desire for sex" Chris defended them.

"Come on Ronald" Anna begged. "You're supposed to be the cool and hip Professor"

"Yes, with my cool and hip five brothers and a sister and all the nieces and nephews who keep us young"

"Exactly. They're all so cute too!"

"Race you" Gaston said and started to run out of the restaurant.

"No fair" Anna followed him.

Emily and Chris paid for their meal and waited with the rest of their new groups of people. All the Beauxbatons girls dragged Ron around with them everywhere while Anna, Emily, Gaston and Chris ditched them to go into a really old house. The boards were rotting and the walls were rotting. The roof was partially caved in and it was infested with critters.

"This is pretty" Anna stepped into a hole in the floor. "Chris I'm scared. Hold my hand"

Chris pulled her out of the floor and took her hand through the house. They left Emily and Gaston in what looked like a living room. Gaston stood looking around the living room and avoiding Emily's stare. He watched Anna and Chris retreat from the room and Anna sent him an encouraging glare.

"Are they up to something?" Emily asked.

Her voice came out of nowhere, Gaston jumped; he had forgotten she was there.

"I'm not an evil creature to be afraid of Gaston" Emily couldn't help laughing at his jitters.

"I know" Gaston stated. "I was just…lost in thought I forgot you were here"

"Oh, right" Emily stated. "Anna left the room with Chris and you were dreaming about what it'd be like to be the one leaving the room with her and doing whatever they're doing together"

"Actually...no, I wasn't" Gaston informed.

"Oh really?"

Gaston took a step towards her. "I was thinking about something a little more intimate with a completely different person. I know what Anna and Chris are doing"

"What?"

"Eavesdropping"

"Why?"

"Because…I've come to a resolution today"

"What was that?"

"I don't like Anna any more than a best friend anymore"

"That's a relief" Emily sighed. "Now she can fill you in on everything I've had to keep quiet"

Gaston got a curious look.

"We'll tell you later" Emily started walking to the next room.

"Emily…wait" Gaston grabbed her arm. "Don't you want to hear the rest of my realization?"

"I suppose"

Gaston pulled her close to him. "I like someone else"

"Really?"

"Yes" he tilted his lips towards her.

Emily put her hand against his mouth. "I'm not ready for this"

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry Gaston but it's too weird for me"

"I understand," he said taking a step away.

Emily walked away from him into the next room where Anna and Chris stood listening.

"You're crazy Emily" Anna said.

"No I'm not"

Anna shook her head.

"Anna, he's just tripping off you and…"

"Emily, he's not"

"I'm not getting involved with anyone until I'm ready to take that step and know it's the right person"

"He is the right person," Anna argued. "He wasn't for me but he is for you. I'm very good at this sort of thing"

"Anna…"

"Emily please, give him a chance"

Emily shook her head. "I'm going, I don't want to be here"

Emily left the kitchen room. She went back through the living room and out the door without looking at Gaston. Gaston looked upset. Anna hugged him while she followed Emily out.

"That's not how it was suppose to happen"

"I know" Anna assured him. "Emily can be unpredictable"

"We should go" Chris looked at his watch. "They'll be looking for us soon"

"Yea"

"Anna…Emily said there was something you should tell me"

"Oh…I'll tell you later when we have more privacy"

"All right"


	15. Chapter 14: Acids and Gates

Chapter Fourteen: Acids and Gates

The Beauxbatons Quidditch patch was full of people from everywhere. They had all come to view the final task of the Triwizard tournament. Harry and Ginny had come to this match with a handful. Along with Wade and Avery were the new babies. Ginny had given birth to twin girls. Their names were Lily and Veronica. Ron was in his glory with them too. Every time he was spotted, he had a niece of nephew in his arms and was always with a different one.

"Anna!" he called while she was coming out of the train.

"Yes?"

"This is my niece Veronica"

Anna looked into his arms. There lay a beautiful baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket and with a bonnet on her head asleep.

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure" Ron gently passed the baby to her arms.

Anna sighed. "She's beautiful"

"I know, Ginny had twins, the other one is called Lily, after Harry's mom"

"Don't you worry little Veronica, I'll survive this next task if not for anyone else but to hold you again you little cutie" Anna said to the baby.

Ron smiled. He had always picture Anna carried a baby as a attractive sight. He wasn't disappointed.

Anna gasped.

"What?"

"She likes me"

"How can you tell?"

"Because the right side of your brain controls your ability to read emotions and also the left side of the body so since I'm hold Veronica on the left side I can figure out her emotions and she likes me"

"Interesting"

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny called marching over to them.

"She'll want the baby" Ron hid behind Anna.

Ginny stopped noticing Anna with her daughter.

"Hi" Ginny said slowly.

"Hey" Anna replied awkwardly.

"You've got my daughter"

"Right" Anna handed her the baby.

"She needs to be fed is all" Ginny stated.

"Naturally, can't let her starve"

"No, we can't"

"She's beautiful"

"Thank you…unfortunately none of my kids look anything like me" Ginny sighed. "They all got Harry's traits"

Anna laughed. "That happens a lot. I got all my father's looks too, my mother hates me for it"

"That's a little harsh" Ginny decided. "I've got to go, good luck today"

"Thanks"

"And Ron, don't run off with my infants again" Ginny warned.

Ron nodded and Ginny walked away with her daughter.

"Well, let's get you ready" Ron pulled Anna along to the tent with the other champions.

Inside the Quidditch patch was a huge blue tent. The tent was where the three champions were to wait until the task was prepared for them. Chris and Valerie sat on a cot together waiting. Anna and Ron arrived just as Madame Maxi was about to announce the next task.

"Have seat" she instructed.

"Sorry we're late" Ron apologized. "Anna was helping me kidnap my niece"

"Very well…let's begin. In this final task you will use spells and knowledge of structure to get yourself across a lake of acid. Confidence and courage to get passed the sixth gate and the magic mirror gate to find the Triwizard trophy. You will all be given six metal bars and some rope to make it across the lake. You will be allowed to use your wand but if anything falls into the acid it's gone for good. Good luck"

A gunshot fired and they all stepped out of the tent. At their feet was a brilliant lake of bubbling acid. Chris and Anna were led to a separate part of the lake away form Valerie and each other. Another gunshot was fired and they began figuring out how to cross the lake.

Anna took her first metal bar and lined it up with the closest stump. Slowly she set the bar down as a bridge. She gathered the rope in her hand and made her way across the bar to the first stump. She turned to the bars back on shore and pointed her wand to one of them.

"Wingardium Leviosa" she said.

A bar floated into the air and she directed it over to her. It landed between her feet on the stump and she tied the rope to it. She stepped onto the first bar and slowly lowered the tied one down on to the next stump. She used a spell to control the bar as she lowered it onto the stump. She made the second stump and crossed her bridge. Valerie was already on the third one and Chris was at the second one too. Anna untied the rope and dropped a piece into the acid.

"Crap!" she exclaimed trying to save the rest of her rope.

The crowd held their breath as she tried keeping her balance. The end of her rope was burnt. She caught her balance and sent for the next bar to float to her. She repeated her motions to the third stump and crossed the bridge the same time as Chris crossed to the fourth and Valerie to the fifth.

She took a deep breath and had two bars flew over to her. She split her concentration to laying both bars across stumps. The one not tied to the rope fell into the acid.

"Shit!"  
She crossed to the fourth stump and flew the final bar to her side and tied the rope. She let it slowly fall to the fifth stump. She was out of bars and had two more stumps to make. She walked to her fifth stump and thought. She sent for the first bar attaching the shore to the first stump. When it flew to her she repeated her previous motion and crossed to the sixth stump burning more of her rope because it dragged in the acid. She repeated her final movement with the second bar and made it across the lake of acid. She heard the Hogwarts students cheer for her. She ran straight ahead to the sixth gate and took a deep breath. Chris was lying unconscious right in between the gate.

"I guess you weren't confident" Anna sighed.

She took a deep breath and started her walk through the sixth gate. The gates were shining gold statues of the Egyptian sphinx. Its eyes were closed as Anna walked over to it.

"What could possibly go wrong here?" she asked herself feeling her stomach flop. "It's just marble"

The eyes started to open with a deep thick glow of gold. Anna stopped suddenly and watched the eyes open. A voice in her head told her to run. She ran as two light shot out of their eyes towards where she stood. Anna fell to the sand and breathed a sigh of relief.

She lay there a moment catching her breath and ran on to the next section. Valerie was standing at the next gate looking into the mirror at something Anna couldn't see.

"Don't just stand there Val" Anna stated when she was hearing distance. "Other people need to use the mirror too"

Valerie laughed. "What's on the other side?"

"Who knows…but you have to go through otherwise we're stuck here forever"

Valerie nodded. She walked through the mirror and Anna stepped up to it. In the mirror she saw the truth about herself. What she saw in the mirror was her father. Her heart swelled with pride and she jumped through the glass. She ran her hardest towards the Triwizard Trophy. Valerie had a head start through and beat her to it.

"And there you have it" Madame Maxi announced. "The winner of this year's Triwizard Tournament is Valerie of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Congratulations Valerie and thank you to the other Champions and their schools for the support and a wonderful year"

So Valerie won the tournament for her school and Anna came in second. Poor Chris was carried off in a stretcher for lack of confidence. The last and final days of Hogwarts were upon the students as they rushed back to their school on the train for a graduation ceremony. Their peers weren't disappointed that Anna hadn't won because she came second and beat a boy so they were impressed. Anna had gotten Chris and Valerie's mailing addresses for her owl to keep in touch with them over the years. Gaston and Emily had become an item. Emily decided it was better to share her first moments with someone she knew was trustworthy than someone she didn't know at all was. Anna, for coming in second place won half of what Valerie had won so 500 Galleons, which she didn't really want or need.

After the graduation ceremony Anna found her way to Professor McGonagall.

"Anna, is there a problem?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes and No" Anna said handing out her winnings. "Is there anything the school could do with this?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't need it" Anna stated.

"Oh the contrary, I think you do Miss Wilder"

"No" Anna shook her head.

"Really? Anna, you are no longer a student of Hogwarts as of today correct"

"I guess"

"Well, I think there's a certain Professor here who wishes to keep you in his life for awhile"

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to need that money for that huge wedding you've always dreamed of Anna. Go find Professor Weasley"

"O…k…"

"And Congratulations…or do you say best wishes to the bride…I don't know"

Anna left Professor McGonagall in her confused state. She went to find Ron. He was standing near the lake looking out at it. He turned as she approached.

"Professor McGonagall said you were looking for me Professor"

"My name's Ron" he stated. "And you need to get used to calling me that"

"Why?"

Ron knelt and pulled out a small black box. "Marry me Anna?"

Anna was so surprised she started laughing.

"No?"

"Yes!" She jumped into his arms.

"Thank god"


	16. Chapter 15: Epilogue

Epilogue December 2005

On the night of December 24th, instead of everyone sleeping and waiting on Santa Claus to arrive they were at the church watching Anna and Ron recite their marriage vows and celebrating the entry of another sister. All of Ron's brothers had came for Christmas that year with either their wives or in Charlie's case his business partner Nadine. Emily was Anna's maid of honor and Harry, naturally, was Ron's best man.

Anna wore the simplest wedding dress of all the girl married into the Weasley family. It was a straight white dress that had thick straps and a low cut neckline. It clings to her upper body but hung loosely past her waist. Her dark hair was decorated with little jewels that attached a veil and her bouquet was of white lilacs.

The hall was decorated in silver and gold for winter. Little bowls of silver and gold floating candles sat on the table surrounded by ivy leaves with sprinkles of fake snow on them. Sparkling snowflakes hung from the ceilings and everywhere the place was a glitter of silver and snow. The table clothes had confetti of silver sprinkled everywhere. It was a real winter wonderland in there. The dance afterwards was beautiful…like a Christmas Formal should look like.

Tyler had been asked to give Anna away to Ron and he performed all the duties of a father would. All the Weasley, even though they found Anna too young, accepted her into the family. Hermoine decided she was a great choice of replacement for her in Ron's life. The children loved her to death because she was young and hip. Jacqueline and Margaret and Danielle adored her because she had all kinds of grown up girl stuff like make up and pretty dresses that she let them play with. She fit right into the Weasley lifestyle.

Ron was the happiest any man could ever be. He had always imagined his wedding day with Hermoine but this was even better.

"Could I have everyone's attention please," Hermoine said pointing her wand at her throat and making her voice louder. "It's time for the best man and maid of honor to make their speeches. So if I could I'd like to start by introducing Harry Potter and Emily Saunders"

The hall clapped as Harry and Emily walked up to the front of the hall opposite the bridal party's table.

"Ladies first" Harry said holding his wand to Emily's throat. She didn't know how to do it.

"I'm Emily Saunders, I'm not actually supposed to be the maid of honor but my boyfriend Gaston wouldn't wear a dress"

The crowd laughed.

"I know I'm supposed to talk about Anna but what is there to say…she's Anna for those of you who know her wonderful and for those of you who don't you're missing out. I know everyone thinks she's too young for Pro—Ron, sorry, it's still weird, but truth is, once you're considered an adult age doesn't really matter. It's the love that counts and I can assure you they have it. Anna and Ron have done some pretty stupid and dangerous things while she was still a student and trust me if you knew the half of what went on at Beauxbatons you would understand. It was a hell of an emotion roller coaster and that's what love is all about isn't? I've read Ginny's Harry Potter series and those relationships were roller coasters so it's natural. Anna is a great person and I know she'll make Ron happy and he'll do the same because he always made the boring classes interesting so Mrs. Anna's mother, back off and let them have their own life without your interfering…sorry"

The hall applauded her and Harry stepped up.

"I'd have to say everything Emily said about Anna is probably true about Ron. We've been friends for god…over fourteen years and he's always been there when things went wrong. He's the type of person you can count on, even if he's having a bad day. He's a bit of a hot head but you can't help but jest at his tempers because they go off at the strangest times. I remember what he was like with Hermoine and from what I've seen, he's everything and more than a wonderful man for Anna. So I just wanted to wish them both best wishes in their future and state that I better be the godfather"

"But Harry, I'm the godfather for your children so if you die they come to me so you can't be the godfather of mine…you'll be dead" Ron stated.

"Not if you die first"

"Ok, so say we both die" Ron started but Hermoine cut him off.

"I'll take them or Emily can have them"

"All right continue with your speech. I'm enjoying all these fine words about myself"

"I'm done" Harry said. "But there is something I have been instructed to read"

He unfolded a letter.

"Dear Mrs. Anna Weasley, I, Madame Pomfrey of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry would like to address a request you asked me at the beginning of last year. I understand today is your wedding to our Defense against the Dark Arts Professor and I believe it would be unkind to have to separate a happily married couple. If you have not already found placement, I have accepted your application to train under my name to fulfill your dreams of a healer and that way also be with your husband year round. Sincerely Yours, Madame Pomfrey. So what do you think?"

"That's the best wedding present she could muster up" Anna cried.

"Now we'd like if for the bride and groom to take their first dance together" Emily said as she started the music.

A quiet peaceful flute started to play the song from the Yule ball they had first danced to. Ron took Anna's hand out to the dance floor and they waltzed. Slowly the other couples started to waltz with them. It was a beautiful Christmas.


End file.
